The Kings of Ooo and Aaa
by D'Carlo Murphy
Summary: When PB didn't see Ice King and Lemongrab's friendship as just that but an alliance to destroy her kingdom and everyone else's PB sends Finn to investigate but what Finn finds couldn't be stopped and would only throw Ooo into the largest civil war ever. Follow Finn to find out if he has to stop a war or if he should prepare for one and who really is the real Kings of Ooo and Aaa!
1. The Production

**Hello everyone now this is a second attempt for the Adventure Time story but you know a better one! If you haven't read my stories before I am D'Carlo Murphy and you'll love this story, presenting!**

* * *

**Adventure Time: The Kings of Ooo**

**Chapter 1: The Production**

* * *

Finn walked quite happily by himself towards the Candy Kingdom not really knowing what he was called to do for Princess Bubblegum.

The now 18 year old boy has grown a lot since you left him a couple of years ago. Tall smart and a great leader some may describe him as but above all loveable and creative.

He played with his grass sword waving it in the air as he walked to his mystery job for PB. She did ask Finn to keep this in complete secrecy. That's why Jake isn't here.

When Finn got in the Candy Kingdom he felt like he was being followed and turned. No one was there and he continued towards the castle.

Everything was quiet and still. Not one citizens was outside of their homes and no one was seen on the street. Maybe they were afraid of the sword? Finn decided it was a possibility and allowed the sword to grow on his arm.

Again the feeling told Finn to check his flank and did as his gut told him. But when he turned he was knocked on his head stunning him then a bag was placed over his head.

Finn came in and out of consciousness feeling someone dragging him. But where?

He was sat down and the bag was removed. Finn looked around and saw PB with some banana guards but they were different, very different. They seemed much more serious than the others.

"Did you have to knock him out?!" "We had to take every precaution princess." His vision was blurred but he could still make out that it was PB talking.

"What, PB is that you?" Finn asked, his voice slurred. "Oh Finn, I would like for us to be alone." "As you wish Princess." The two walked out of the little dark room. This had to be one of Bubblegum's secret rooms.

"Finn? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, just trying to figure why I was jumped!" "Sorry, the Elite Banana guards had to 'take every precaution'. But that's not what I called you for."

The Princess untied Finn and walked as he followed. PB actions and body language was troubled and scared. You could see it all over her face and Finn toke notice.

"Recently we have seen a lot of activity between the Ice Kingdom and the Lemon Kingdom. We have reason to believe that they have created an Alliance." Finn was confused and wondered where Bubblegum was getting with this.

"So this is good enough reason for you to be guarded with this kind of security?" "No, I received this letter two weeks ago."

The Princess gave Finn a small neat envelope that was already torn open. It held a letter that read:

The end of your rein is coming to an end! This monarchy will die with your hand and we will rule!

"Since when does Ice King send anything but obsessive love letters?" The Princess walked to a room filled with light. They walked into to a room fill with computers and large TV screens.

"Is this your secret bunker?" "Yep, pretty cool huh?" "So how do I fit in this?" "I want you to spy on the Ice King and Lemongrab and report back to me." Finn agreed but Princess couldn't let him go before she gave him a couple of gadgets.

"Alright, you got the tune in wrist watch that records any conversations in ear shot. Face recognition glasses that ID's anyone as long as you could get a direct view of their face. Head set so we can contact you, smoke bombs, and lastly something I have been working on."

PB was digging inside of a box and found a silenced pistol. She aimed check all of the vitals of the weapon and gave it to Finn.

"What your sword can't do that can. It's the silenced Glock I created. Now I give you permission to take down anyone who gets in the way. Oh wait! Can't forget this!" PB gave Finn a suit that fit him perfectly.

It's a stealth suit, Finn put on the almost black suit and bowed to PB and he was off on his journey to the Ice Kingdom.

He arrived to the Ice Region and got to the mountain what he and Jake usually comes to spy on Ice King. They call it sneak peak, he sat at sneak peak and looked around with his goggles.

"What do you see?" Asked PB back at the bunker. "A lot of lemon troops and snow men guarding the place. Are you sure these guys are doing something?" "Positive."

Finn dismissed the call and jumped and slid down the mountain what a snow man stay at the base. Finn landed right on top of him killing him.

"Whoops." He said and he kept moving. Finn crawled to a small building what seemed to be a radio tower and climbed in by a window, he found two lemon soldiers watching a TV but they didn't notice Finn.

"You know why we here?" "Nope." "Yea, me neither. I just know Ice King and Lemongrab is getting real comfortable." "Oh really?" Finn said startling them giving him time to fire his pistol.

"Ice King and Lemongrab, friends? Something is not right here." Finn decided to keep moving and he eventually got to the Ice castle.

Finn found a room and opened the door finding Earl (The blacked clothed Lemongrab) and Ice King sitting down looking out the window. Finn sneaked in to get a closer look.

"You know Lemongrab, I think this plan may actually work. We'll be ruling this land before a couple of years." "Indeed, we'll be admired through out the land through our tactics and numbers and if they don't, we make them."

"Ruling? What the heck." Finn tired to quickly get out of the room but PB'S voice aired. "Finn do you have eyes on Ice King or Lemongrab?" They heard the voice and turned to catch Finn red handed. "Finn is everything okay?"

"Awwww crap." Lemongrab pulled out his sound sword and fired at Finn but he blocked it with his grass sword but was sent back through the door by the blast.

"Kill the human boy! He must not know of our plans!" Ice King and Lemongrab both got up and they and Finn had a stand off.

The silence was agonizing. Seconds felt like hours for the defenders waiting for the other side to ready for an attack or any means attack and kill.

It was sort of strange for Ice King to act in such a way. He, Finn and Jake were, in a way, friends. Sure Lemongrab is crazy but not this crazy to fight Finn in such a way.

Finn knew a whole legion of snow and lemon troops should be only feet from him right now and he had to act quickly. He launched the smoke bombs to the floor and they exploded blowing in Ice King's and Lemongrab's face. When they opened their eyes and fired but Finn was long gone.

"He cannot escape my Kingdom or he will alert the others!" "Not necessarily." "What do you mean Earl?" "This situation could be an opportunity, we could finally watch Finn the Human actions and fighting strategy, on High Definition TV."

Ice King and Lemongrab sat down and put their finger tips together and crossed their legs as they watched some of their troops cut down to size as some sort of strategic act of some sort.

"Princess I need an exit!" Finn screamed inside his head set and kicked a lemon trooper in the stomach.

"Alright, alright! You need to go down that hallway and take the fifth door on the right!" Finn slashed the soldier right down the middle getting lemon juice in his eyes.

"That stings! And it's sort of gross." He made his way down the hall rubbing his eye. He opened the door and scanned the room and found no one inside. But this couldn't been the way out.

"Princess, you sure this is the right way out?" "Awwww, it may have been the fourth door...let me check." "No need, you might want to check this out."

Finn turned on his glasses allowing PB to see what he sees and it was horrifying. It was a factory of some sort. Ice tanks were being created. All sort of vehicles tanks, aircraft, trucks, weapons and most terrifying troops to arm them.

They were marching out of the assembly line in the piles every other minute. "Ice King is making an army, there's enough here to start a war!" Finn said.

"Finn you have to get out of there! It's already against law to send you in other Kingdoms to spy! You need to move now!" Finn backed out of the room amazed of the sight and made his way out of the Ice Kingdom without any other encounters.

"Dear God what is Ice King planning?!" "You saw what I saw! He's getting ready for war! You heard the audio tapes what I got! We need to act now and stop the production of his army!" "I know but I can't just send in my army that will cause the war."

Princess Bubblegum paced around the room thinking of one action she could pull off without causing any further conflict. And her face lite up.

"Banana guard call a Kingdom meeting with all of the Kingdoms, code 12." The guard typed on the computer quickly and the screen lite up "Message sent."

The next day Finn and Jake were invited to guard Princess Bubblegum to the meeting. All of the Kingdoms leaders came and were quite confused why they were called. The meeting was held in the Assembly hall, a building far from the other kingdoms.

All of the kingdom's leaders, Kings, Queens, Princes and princesses came along with their body guards nearby.

"The Kingdom meeting hosted by Princess Bubblegum will now come to order." Princess Bubblegum sat with Jake and Finn.

You might expect to see Ice King and Lemongrab to be sitting next or close together but they actually sat quite far away from each other, which was very peculiar because they were cozy sitting next to each other

Jake was told what happen yesterday and he and Finn kept close watch of Ice King and the two Lemongrabs. They were both guarded by the same soldiers Finn saw in the factory and they didn't have the traditional weapons such as swords or spears but magazine fed weapons.

The meeting was not lead by Princess Bubblegum but by a speaker who gave everyone their fair share of speaking. So anyone can be silenced by and only by the Speaker.

"Princess Bubblegum, your comment." "Yes Mr. Speaker, I, as Princess of the Candy Kingdom job is to detect and avoid any conflict between any and all Kingdoms even if it's other Kingdoms." Princess said in an official voice.

"In suspicions if my kingdom is under a threat of invasion due to the Candy Kingdom's two worst enemies having discussions and this letter being sent what I have here I think that we should investigate the Ice Kingdom."

A guard came and toke the letter from PB and put it under a special instrument allowing everyone in the hall to see the letter. It was quite shocking what everyone saw. Mostly the women gasped but the men were in complete silent shock.

"Would the Ice or Lemon Kings like to comment?" The White Lemongrab named Foster stood up and cleared his throat and began to speak.

"The Lemon Kingdom has no interest in causing conflict between our kingdoms. In fact, Princess Bubblegum and I were speaking the other day sipping on tea! I and my brother would not like to cause a war but prevent one."

Everyone hit the table in front of them in substitute of clapping which is quite usual for these meeting. Everyone accept for Princess Bubblegum.

"Princess, I didn't see Foster at the meeting, only Earl and Ice King." PB nodded and stood again.

"Yes this is true that Foster and I have close relations as friends but this does not explain the note that was sent to me." "I would like to speak Mr. speaker." Ice King said raising his finger.

"You may." "Thank you, you may think that Earl, Foster or I have sent the letter but what proof do you have that it is one of us who sent this? I mean, does it have any signature at the end? Or maybe an address?"

PB couldn't respond to that, the letter had nothing to link Earl, Foster or Ice King to this. "That maybe true but I have proof that their has been a large spike in your production of soldiers in your Kingdom! What else do you want me to expect?!"

Earl stood up. "Is it not true that you have soldiers, the banana guards am I correct?" "Yes, this is true." "So why is it so unusual for Ice King and I to have a simple chat while some soldiers are being manufactured?" "Well- I just thought-" Princess said looking for words to explain this.

"And how do you know of the production of my guards? You didn't send a spy did you?" Earl trapped PB in a corner she couldn't escape. It was final, she had to tell the truth.

"Yes, I sent a spy to observe the Ice Kingdom." The building gasped and beat the table for justice against Princess Bubblegum.

"Mercy, mercy! I only did this to ensure the safety of my kingdom! I had everyone benefits in my heart!" The room rumbled with thoughts of punishment. The constant drone shouting and banging was silenced by the speaker.

"Order, order! Princess Bubblegum you are hereby punished for four years. You will not be able to speak to the Lemon Kings and the Ice King nor travel to their nations and you cannot continue this radical investigation. Am I clear?" "Yes Speaker." "And if you do not follow these rules you will have to give up your leadership."

The room was being cleared by everyone. Everyone was leaving out the doors and into the halls. What was so troubling to Princess Bubblegum was that Ice King and Earl had smirks on their faces.

But not Foster.

"It's okay Princess, we'll get them." "I hope Finn because if we don't all of Ooo could be under war soon."

But as the two adventurers walked away to their journey back to the Candy Kingdom Foster peered around a corner with fear on his face.

He, in fact, knows what exactly is going on.

* * *

**That was a good right? Come on first chapter, cut me some slack! Anyway you should notice I renamed the other Lemongrab who wears white don't like his name, I mean Lemon hope? Come on, he's almost as crazy as his brother. But really, what is Ice King and Earl planning? Soldiers? Weapons? Goosebumps? Oh no, that's me.**


	2. Old Allies

Adventure Time: A hard life

**Hello again, today is the second chapter of the story, let's see what Finn has to do to prevent a war, or prepare for one! Presenting!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old allies**

* * *

Finn, PB and Jake sat in the custom built SUV what Princess Bubblegum made herself that was lead by one of the same kind and two others following from behind.

Those guards, yes, the Elite Banana Guards filled the cars leaving space for Finn, Jake and PB. The Princess had sorrow in her face and tears in her eyes. She couldn't comprehend how she was bested in public speaking in such a way to make her look like a complete idiot. To make it worst, she was beaten at her own game by her own creation.

"It's okay Princess." Jake said comforting the Princess. "It's anything but okay Jake. Before we know it Lemongrab and Ice King would take over all of Ooo." "We can stop him Princess." Finn said balling his fist.

"There's no use. There's nothing we can do. My own invention is going to destroy and enslave everything in Ooo." "I wonder what those Lemon soldiers are made of." Jake said and PB whimpers ceased.

"Obviously Lemon dude." "I'm just saying man! I mean your human but you're not made of other humans." "Just- just shut up." "That's it!" The Princess screamed.

"What's it?" "Don't you remember? Lemongrab used the candy seeds I gave him to make food to make lemon people! He has to be making Lemon soldiers with the seeds! I just have to cut off production of candy seeds to the Lemon Kingdom and stop their production!" The Princess's face lite up filled with hope.

The SUVs drove into the kingdom's walls and into the kingdom's citadel. Everyone piled out of the cars and one soldier helped the Princess out of the car. She, Finn and Jake walked to a black wall and the Princess pressed a block.

The wall phased and opened a secret passage to the secrets room where the Elite Banana Guards or the EBG operate. The Princess quickly walked passed and every person she walked passed stood up quickly and saluted and sat back down.

The salute was to ball your right fist and hold it across your chest and person in the room followed this. The Princess came to her personal office and table screen. It was displaying a scale model of all of known Ooo at the time.

"Omega." The Princess said and the hologram now displayed all of the Princess's exports, imports and trading affairs. She quickly scrolled to Lemongrab's shipment of Candy Seeds and the Princess picked cease export.

"Password please." The table asked and the Princess quickly responded "Foxtrot." "Password accepted." The screen replied and a breath of relief passed the Princess's lips. In all the time that passed Finn and Jake were forced to stay out of the room to not know of the codes and were let in soon after.

"Did it work?" "Yes Jake and now we don't have to worry about Lemongrab making any more soldiers. I guess we can put that down to a defcon 3 now boys." The Princess talked to the EBG guard that was at the door and he nodded.

"Defcon 3?" Finn asked. "Oh, it's a system boys. Defcon 4 is no threat of any kind, Defcon 3 is a small threat but it's not that big, Defcon 2 is a serious problem that needs to be taken care of and lastly Defcon 1 is like the brink of war."

Finn and Jake nodded. "Has there ever been a Defcon 1 thing?" Jake asked. "Only at the mushroom war but we won't have to worry about that right?" Finn gave a sheepish smile and nodded not really knowing what to say.

Finn and Jake made their way home to leave the Princess with her political affairs so they could get back to adventuring.

It was a ruff day for the Princess and she called it a night at 8:00pm and went to bed as her most trusted guards were stationed her door. And the EBG weren't big sleepers.

The next day the sun shined into PB's room gently waking her up and she got out of bed and stretched her arms high in the air and smiled. She put on some water for a cup of tea and toke off her shirt what Marceline gave her and went for a shower.

She came out of the bathroom still brushing her hair and got herself ready in her Princess clothes and remembered her tea should still be on. But she didn't hear any whistling of the teapot.

"I could have sworn that I put the tea on." And made her tea and went to her large balcony. She looked at her marvelous kingdom and smiled but felt like some one was watching her. Then she heard sipping.

She quickly turned around and pulled out a concealed dagger and pointed at her table. It was occupied by Foster.

"Who let you in here?!" "Mind keeping your voice down? We're both screwed if we're caught." "How the hell did you get past my guards?!" "I didn't, I climbed the walls now calm down."

He wasn't armed and seemed like he had no intention of harming the Princess. She calmed down and put her small dagger back in her pocket.

"Why are you here?" "Can't we just agree that it's because I love your tea?" He said sipping on the hot tea. "No we can't." "Fine, what you said at the meeting hall." "Oh yea? Came to rub it in my face?" "No, not at all. I came to tell you it made sense."

The Princess gasped and was about to scream she was right but Foster put his fingers to his mouth telling the Princess to keep it down.

"Why didn't you defend my comment?!" She said silently screaming. "Because, if I did Earl would have killed everyone in the hall." "How?" "Did you not see the weapons this lemon is producing? He has ranged weapons, your melee swords and staffs are no match for magazine fed assault rifles. He could have shot everyone there."

The Princess remembered the weapons she saw. Earl didn't just best her in public speaking but in manufacturing things too.

"So why didn't he just kill us all and rule Ooo?" "Earl isn't going to just kill everyone, no he wants to seem like a hero, a conqueror." "He wants glory." "Exactly."

Many things still didn't make sense for the Princess. "Why Ice King? He's unpredictable." "Earl promised He wouldn't kill any princesses but capture them and he would pick the one or ones he would want to marry and kill the others."

The Princess gasped but kept her composer. "Well...we don't have to worry about that! I stopped shipments of Candy seeds to the Lemon Kingdom." "Nice move Princess." Foster said making the Princess proud of her actions.

"But it goes in vain." The Princess's face went from proud to shock and disappointed in seconds.

"Instead of Earl using the seeds to create the soldiers he collected many and plant them. He planted the seeds in Lemon soil and the harvest was a lemon tree bearing Lemon seeds." "No wonder why he wasn't producing candy soldiers." "Exactly, now he sent the seeds to the many factories he built and Lemon soldiers are marching off the assembly line."

It all made sense now to the Princess. Now she understood she really couldn't do anything.

"But! But don't your civilians have to eat?! How can all that potential food only go towards Earl's army?!" "The seeds of the Lemon Kingdom's guardian who Finn and Jake started his heart causing him to sacrifice himself to produce millions of seeds for the Lemon people is enough to feed the people for 10 more years. He's not worrying about his people's stomachs for a long time."

The Princess wasn't feeling well and she held her head trying to stop a major headache. All this information in such a small amount of time with such importance was overwhelming.

"Foster, you should go. I don't feel so well, I must call my guards." "Yes Princess." Foster was about to jumped the wall when the Princess stopped him.

"But tell me where the factories are located." "There are many factories, about 10 what Lemongrab have placed in his allies' kingdom's. Four are placed in the Lemon Kingdom's citadel but the others I have no clue." "Thank you Foster. Now go."

Foster nodded and quickly jumped from the ledge. The Princess didn't brother to check if he survived his landing but called out for her guards.

The Princess called off all her duties today and fell ill and toke to bed. She sent for Finn and Jake to tell them the news.

Finn and Jake walked into PB'S room and two EBGs were right behind them. "We would like to be alone." and the guards looked to themselves and back to the Princess.

"You heard her dudes, beat it!" Finn said pointing at the door and the guards didn't brother pressing the matter and stayed at the door. Just out of ear shot.

She explained everything what Foster told her and that Foster was there. Finn and Jake surprisingly stayed awake through the whole explanation.

"What are we going to do?" Jake asked calmly, he didn't really understand what was at stake. "I cut off his candy seed supply, there's nothing else I could do." "Let's call another meeting!" "No." The Princess said bluntly.

"Why not?! The other Kingdoms must know!" "For me to look like a fool again? I rather Ooo to be conquered by Ice King. Maybe another Kingdom."

Finn hummed. "But no other Kingdoms have Ice King and Lemongrab as an enemy." Finn got an idea. "Princess, I have an idea. But I need Flambo."

Finn and Jake walked to the Fire Kingdom to find Flambo on the outskirts sitting on a rock and drinking hot sauce.

"Hey Flambo." Finn waved. "Wh-o the heck...are yous." "Flambo, are you drunk?" "Yea, who-s yous to ca-re!" "We don't bro." Finn said bluntly.

"We just want you to cast the shield spell or whatever." Jake said not really caring for the drunk Flambo. "Yea yea sure." Flambo said getting up.

"Yea...want some?" Flambo said pointing the bottle at Jake, then Finn. "Nah man, we don't get tipsy on hot sauce." "What? Y'all flesh dudes missing out." Flambo said a few magical words and spat on Finn's and Jake's head.

"The spit wasn't necessary you prick!" "Calm down Jake." Finn flicked a piece of charcoal into Flambo's mouth and he fell back on the ground and drunk a bit more hot sauce and threw the bottle and it hit a nearby tree.

They walked inside and everyone looked at Finn and gave whispers and dirty glances as they walked past. "Dude, maybe this was a bad idea asking Flame Princess to help PB out." "Come on man, I don't wanna be stuck blue for three hours for nothing."

They arrived to the citadel doors and two knights standing there. "We would like to seek office with the Flame Princess." "Who asks for the Queen's attention today?" "Finn the Human and Jake the Dog are seeking assistance from the Flame Princess."

The guards nodded and allowed them through. "That was surprisingly easy." "I know, I thought they were going to be all 'Be gone you fool' or some jargon like that."

They arrived at the thrown room and found Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess speaking. Flame Princess stood talking to Cinnamon Bun and noticed Finn's presence.

"Hello Finn." "Sup Flame?" "Nothing much." "You two are pathetic." Jake said and Finn punched Jake in the arm still holding his smile in the process.

"What brings you to the Fire Kingdom?" "Oh...just for a visit..." "I can tell when you're lying Finn." Finn gulped. "Fine, we need your help. Ooo needs your help."

Flame Princess didn't respond but gave a curious look and walked to her thrown and sat down. "Go on." "Princess Bubblegum needs you to call a meeting for all the kingdoms. Lemongrab is making a massive army!" "And you have proof?" "We have someone come up and admit Earl is committing such a crime." Finn said not wanting to admit the name of their little agent.

The Flame Princess hummed. "I need evidence Finn, cold hard facts before I put my throat on the line. I'm not looking like an idiot." "You won't!" "Do you have pictures?" "No..." "Then why should I believe something I don't want to believe?" "Because if you don't all of Ooo including your Kingdom will fall."

She hummed again and thought for a long while before considering this. "I need Princess Bubblegum to support me. At least I won't look completely insane." "You won't regret it FP."

The Flame Princess nodded. "I hope I won't. But part of me really hopes you're wrong." "I do too Princess." "You two are pathetic." "You want another one?!" "No! No!"

* * *

**Another chapter finish. Hoped you like! And shout out to my first reviewer! Thanks Roberto! Got me going bro!**


	3. Time heals all wounds

Adventure Time: A hard life

**Everyone I would just like to say I appreciate the support so far we have hit 120 views! Thank you for reading everyone and I hope you like this story because it's going to be pretty long! Thanks again Roberto for being my first reviewer! Now let's go! Presenting!**

**Chapter 3: Time heals all wounds**

Flame Princess called the other Kingdoms for the meeting and everyone looked the same bit of confused they had when Princess Bubblegum called.

This time Finn and Jake guarded Flame Princess instead of Bubblegum with the help of Cinnamon Bun. Bubblegum was still safe with the EBG and looked at Finn and Jake with worry saying in her head "I hope this works."

"Order, order, order." The Speaker said banging his staff on the floor. "This meeting will come to order. Flame Princess you may speak." "Thank you Mr. Speaker. I have called all the Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses and they're representatives today to display a new enemy of the Ooo. My friends and colleagues, unfortunately Princess Bubblegum is right. Ice King and Earl of Lemongrab have formed an alliance to rule Ooo."

The room kept straight faces and shot glances to each other. "I know you are reluctant to acknowledge but this is no lie. When has the Princess ever lied about anything?" The room mumbled to each other but Earl and Ice King didn't seem amused at all.

"Do you have any proof?" The speaker asked. "Finn the Human would like to back up my statement." "Good afternoon," Finn said trying to act official. "I would like to say Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess are anything but liars."

The room mumbled but Earl stared at Finn and he could feel it. It made a drop of sweat go down Finn's face but he quickly wiped it off.

"Mr. Speaker I have helped every single person in this room before with affairs they couldn't handle. I am the hero of Ooo, why would I lead you all into a lie? Even if I am lying what am I getting out of it? If we all burst into Lemon Kingdom right now and there is a battle more than likely I'll be the one who's in the front fighting, I know what I saw at Ice King's castle and it was anything but just a few guards being created."

The room burst with people yelling from one side of the room to another. It was disorienting yet Earl and Ice King were not moved.

"Order, Order! Finn the Human, although you have saved everyone in this room from certain death on more than one occasion we need proof before we consider something like this." Finn face lite up.

"I do have evidence!" The room gasped and Earl stood up but didn't say anything but look at Ice King and nod.

"Where is this evidence?" The Speaker asked. Finn dug in his bag and found his wrist watch. It recorded everything what Earl and Ice King said.

"If you could be able to play this Mr. Speaker!" Finn gave the watch to the Speaker's guard and he played the watch.

"You know Lemongrab, I think this plan may actually work. We'll be ruling this land before a couple of years." "Indeed, we'll be admired through out the land through our tactics and numbers and if they don't, we make them." "Ruling? What the heck." "Finn do you have eyes on Ice King or Lemongrab?" "Finn is everything okay?" "Awwww crap."

The noise of the sound sword caused everyone to hold their ears but Earl didn't mind the sound. "Kill the human boy! He must not know of our plans!" On that statement everyone in the room looked at Ice King and Lemongrab with a scowl.

"What is your defense Earl?" The Speaker said with not such an official tone. Earl didn't say anything but raised his hand and balled his fist the two guards behind him looked at each other and fired at everyone in the room.

It all seemed to happen in slow mo. Flame Princess, Jake and Finn ducked behind the wall in front of them avoiding the bullets.

Princess Bubblegum didn't act quickly enough and was shot in the arm. One of the EBG guards jumped in front of the Princess and got shot 5 times in the chest and died giving PB the protection she needed.

Many others were wounded or killed. Wildberry Princess was shot in the head. Hot dog Princess was shot in the stomach twice and bleed out.

The Marauders King was shot 10 times but refused to die. The King and Queen of the Jungle were shot but the Jungle Queen died.

No one fired back, no one could. The weapon in the room were meant for melee and close quarters combat. No one was even able to muster a crossbow at this time.

Finn, Jake and FP sat behind the wall taking cover seeing Cinnamon Bun on the floor. His filling was leaking out. "Cinnamon Bun!" FP cried out but Finn pulled her back not worrying about the flames.

"If you move you're dead!" "But-" "Cinnamon Bun is dead FP! We can't change that." Flame Princess didn't know what to do and neither did Finn.

Ice King sat down very calm during the shooting. He stood up when he seen enough. "That's enough Earl! You know what I want!" Earl nodded and two more guards busted through PB's door and shot the remaining EBG and took Princess Bubblegum.

Finn shot up but Jake pulled him down. "If you move you're dead." Flame Princess said mocking Finn. "We need to go! Now!" Finn said. Jake had an idea and he made a shield with his hand.

"Get in front of me!" They did as he said and they ran to the door. The guards fired at Jake and they hit Jake's hand with precision. He cringed but kept going.

As soon as Princess Bubblegum was captured Ice King stood up. He balled his fist and his ice guard fired and he left his section.

There was chaos in the halls and people began running out the doors. Finn, Jake and FP did the same and ran out of the hall.

"FP get out of here!" Finn took her towards a fire horse. "Finn I can't leave you here!" "You're going to have too!" Two ice soldiers ran out the door and looked around and Finn and FP arguing caught their attention.

They fired and Finn pushed Flame Princess down and jumped on top of her as living cover. Jake stretched behind the horse but the soldiers shot it and it quickly galloped away.

Jake made his shield again and rammed the two soldiers killing them. For a moment everything was quiet and still. Not even the gunshots inside were causing a sound.

Jake turned around in fear of Finn being dead. In that brief moment all Jake heard was whimpering. Finn kneeling over a dead Flame Princess began to cry.

Jake was shocked and fell to his knees punching the ground. "She's dead, she's actually dead. Those bastards killed her!" "Finn, we need to go, now!" "I'm going to kill all those soldiers!" "They'll kill you before you even get close!"

Finn looked at Jake with pain in his eyes. Finn didn't want to kill anyone, he just want her back. He just felt like killing them would be the best thing to do.

"You think Flame Princess would want that for you Finn?! Do you?!" Finn didn't respond he just fell back on the floor to cry. Just wanted everything to be normal.

Jake looked at Finn in complete sorrow and despair. Jake himself wanted to lay and wallow on the ground. But he knew if he gave himself that luxury he would be killed.

"Come on Finn, let's get you to the Candy Kingdom." Jake picked Finn up and start to walk when two more soldiers came. Jake enclosed Finn in a ball and rolled away getting shot four more times.

He made it the castle walls and dropped Finn out of his ball and laid on his stomach and looked over at Finn. He had gunshot wounds on his arm and one in his back.

"Finn..." Jake reached out his hand but felt weak. He screeched his hands over Finn and wrapped it around him like a rope used his other hand and formed a pick ax.

He dug it into the ground and it drove him forward towards the door. It was slow progress and Jake felt weaker every second. He gave way right inside the gate and he passed out.

Jake woke up in a hospital bed and looked around. "Finn! Finn!" He got up and noticed he was attached to a IV and took the pole with him.

He jumped on his feet and knelt to the floor. He was still weak and used the pole to support him. He made it to the halls and everyone looked at him shocked and kept asking him if he was alright.

"I need to find Finn! Where is he?! Finn! Finn!" No one listened to his request and Jake pushed through. He came to the emergency room and screamed "Finn!" and kept looking around.

He saw people from the hall. Hot Dog Princess was presumed dead and everyone gathered around her as the nurse closed her eyes. Wildberry Princess's Father held her hand and knelt down crying.

"Finn! Finn buddy! Where are you?!" He came to a big curtain and he pushed it to the side and found Finn with five doctors around him walking around him with fear in their eyes.

Doctor Princess noticed Jake's presence and she came towards him to comfort the dog. "What happened?" "Jake you need to calm down." "What happened?! What happened to him?!" "Jake he's fine!" "He doesn't look fine! Finn! Finn talk to me buddy!" Jake said as Finn slowly turned his head and blankly looked at Jake.

Doctor Princess held Jake back and gave him a shot to the side causing him to calm down. Or at least slow him down.

Jake very angrily barked but it was a slowed and slurred bark that it seemed like he was coughing than trying to be a mad dog.

"I'm sorry Jake but there was no other way to calm you down." "You B-" "Jake, Finn is going to live okay? We have the best doctors of Ooo working on him. Finn cannot die."

Jake tried to stand. "What do you mean he can't die?!" He said in a very slurred manner. "Jake there are things about Finn that matter to this Kingdom. To all of Ooo for a matter of fact." "Of course! He's the best damn hero you guys got." He said waving his arms around.

"Jake, Finn is more than a hero. I don't know what PB meant by that but she told me this. If Finn's life was ever in danger I could pull doctors from ordinary patients to doctors on other loyalties." "Jake stopped where he was and stared at the her.

"Jake, Finn is more important than you think."

**Yes, yes, yes. I leave you guys for a very long time and give you a cliffhangar and now most of you are holding rotten fruit in your hands! So...I'll just tell you next chapter is soon! Bye!**


	4. Betty and the magic tear drop

**Hello again everyone out there reading this message! I have left you with a cliff hangar and as a reader myself I find them horribly annoying. But it's how everyone gets views. Well get use to more cliff hangers until I get a bunch more views and reviews. Alright let's get this show on the road! Presenting!**

**Chapter 4: Betty and the magic tear drop**

"Jake you must rest!" "Junk to that! I need to help Finn!" Doctor Princess gave Jake a slap across his face trying to calm him down. "Calm down before I give you another shot!" "Why can't I watch?!" "Because you refuse to sit quietly! Our doctors will save him Jake but you need to calm down because I can't you alone to deal with Finn."

Jake understood and calmed down. He sat on the bed and crossed his arms but said nothing. Doctor Princess gave a smile and went back to work on Finn.

Doctor Princess came back to the room what Finn was in and the doctors and nurses were still walking around him frantically. "What's his status nurse pound cake?" "He is stable now but the doctors are still jumpy. Why did you tell them they would be executed if they failed?!" "Keep your voice down, it's not true I was just making sure they try their best." "By scaring the filling out of us?!"

Doctor Princess shook her head and got back to working on Finn. "Go check on Jake and get him his cookie and milk." Nurse cream puff nodded and went to tend to Jake but when she got to his room all she found was the window open.

Jake sneaked out of the Candy Kingdom and made his way to Marceline's house. Not so terrified of the vampire girl any more he simply knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Jake?" "Hey Marcy, I need a bit of help." "Dude, you like you got shot like ten times, what's with you?" "It's kinda because I got shot ten times." "Dude, come inside I'll fix you up." "No, no. I need your help for Finn. He got shot less than me but it was in a few more vital areas. So we need to find the curing tear drop of the one eyed goblin."

Marceline laughed. "Dude, that guy doesn't cry for anything." "We'll have to find a way and I can't do it by myself. So, wanna help?" "Alright man but when you're getting shot at save a few dudes for me alright?" Jake smiled and nodded and they were on their way.

"So, how did you get shot?" "I guess news doesn't travel that fast. The meeting hall accident." "Oh I heard about that!" "I stand corrected." Marceline flew in front of him and kept going backwards.

"So, you think Lemongrab and Simon actually is making an army?" "Unfortunately yes." Marceline smirk jumped off her face and slapped her right in her. She was shocked.

"Simon wouldn't do that." "Marceline I'm sorry but that's not Simon." "He's in there some where! What exactly are you prepared to do when you and Finn are okay?" "We're going to destroy those factories obviously!" "After that?!"

Jake saw what Marceline was trying to say. "We...probably...won't kill Ice King." "His name is Simon!" "I know, I know sorry. We'll probably just throw them in prison unless the states vote for their death sentences."

Marceline began to cry. She hasn't cried or showed it openly in 10,000 years. "It's not his fault! It's that stupid crown!" "You think I don't know that?! I don't wanna kill anyone right now! But you didn't see the pain in Finn's eyes when Flame Princess was killed! And right now I don't know what to do! I just want my brother back!"

Jake began to crying and knelt on the ground and punched it. "Calm down man. It's a very stressful time, okay? Let's just save Finn." Marceline grabbed Jake and they flew high in the air.

"So, what do you want us to do when this is over?" "I just want Simon back." Marceline stopped flying and hovered high in the air. "Why did we stop?"

Marceline closed her eyes and began to speak. "Jake, Simon was the only person there for me when my dad and mom weren't. I'll drop you right now if you don't promise me that when we help Finn and stop this war that we won't arrest Simon but find a cure for him."

Jake was shocked. He didn't want to make the promise, it really wasn't his decision. "Marcy, I-" "Promise me!" "Alright, fine. I'll try. But right now we need to save Finn."

She nodded with her eyes closed and flew towards the scent of the goblin. She came to the place where the scent was strongest. The looked around and found nothing but tree life.

"Where exactly is this mystical goblin?" "Oh he's around here somewhere." Jake grew his fist really big and banged on the ground and it shook.

"Dude, you really let it have it!" "It's not me!" The ground shook violently and began to raise. Jake formed his ball again and fell down with Marceline simply floating down very causally.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?!" "We dare!" Jake said. "Ye who dares awake me shall die!" "Hey man we don't wanna fight you! We just need a tear drop from your eye!" Marceline shouting through her hand.

"Ha! I never cry!" "Told ya." "Well you need to cry because my buddy Finn-" "Finn?! Finn the human?! He toke my cousin's head! You're going to pay for that!" "Awww donuts." Jake barrel rolled out of the way of the giant's fist and Marceline made her move.

She flew up the monster's arm and scrapped his arm. He cringed and sent a punch her way. She spun in the air and he missed. Jake ran up his leg and got to the shoulder. The giant only flick him off and he fell to the ground.

"Dude! Just grow big and fight him!" "Hey you could do the same!" "I hate my other forms you know that!" And Marceline was punched out of the air. Jake grew big and held the monster's fists and kick him straight in the gut. The monster replied with a head butt. They were evenly matched.

"Hold him right there Jake!" Marceline was flying towards the beast with a very high speed with her ax bass in her hand. Jake held the giant and Marceline cut off his head. Quite weirdly there was no blood.

"Awww what? No blood?" "He does have magically tear drops that heal people. This dude well probably live forever even without his head." "So wait, what happened to the other head?" "Apparently that's how they reproduce, they cut off they're heads, grow back their heads and the head grows a body. We had to fight that dude. He was way piss."

Marceline held the eye. "Okay, we got the head but how are going to get him to cry? The dude didn't cry when we cut off his head." "Oh he'll cry unless he wants one of these in his eye." Jake said balling his big fist and shaking it.

"I'll cry! I'll cry!" "Good, let's get this back to the Candy Kingdom." Doctor Princess look at Finn with worry. The boy was fine but he may not walk again. Suddenly Jake and Marceline busted through the door with the monster's head.

"Oh my." "Got the sweet stuff doc." Marceline smiled and pointed at the head. Jake lifted the eye over Finn and he woke up. "What the-" "You're good dude, hang on. Cry you idiot!" "I'm trying!"

Jake put the head down and punched him straight in the eye and he began to whimper holding back his tears. "You want another one?!" "I'm good!" And a large tear drop went down the side of his face. Jake caught the large tear drop which was pretty much a bucket of water and threw it on Finn.

He stood up straight and smiled. "Nice dude." "You know I wouldn't let you die man. Now, what are we going to do about PB and FP?" "We shall avenge them Jake, Ice King and Earl said they want a war and that's what I'm going to give them."

The room went silent, the main objective was to stop a war not create one. But in Finn's mind Earl and Ice King went too far. Marceline could see the pain and angry in Finn's eyes and knew this was not good for Simon's chance of living.

"Wait! You're not going to kill Simon right?!" Finn didn't respond. He looked to the floor ashamed he had that idea in his head, after all those years he almost forgot about Simon. The once nice old man they meet briefly trapped inside of a freak's body.

All because of that crown.

"Marceline, do you have any idea to cure Simon? And if not...I'll do what I must." Marceline thought for a second. She had no idea how to cure him.

But she did know someone who could.

"Betty!" She screamed. "What?" Doctor Princess said. "Betty! We have to find Betty! Remember?! Simon's old girlfriend or whatever, she's been in Ooo for so long! She had to have found a cure by now!"

Marceline's face lite up, she completely forgot about Betty. "We have to find her!" "I don't know...she's been gone for 6 years without anyone hearing from her. Even if she found Simon's cure how are we going to find her? If she found the cure or if she isn't dead yet." Jake said seeing reason.

"Come on, we have to try! We can't just kill him! Simon is a human like you Finn! Do you really want to kill another human?" Marceline said. Finn looked around the room as everyone stared at him. It seemed he was calling the shots now.

"Man, I wish PB was here, she always makes the hard decisions. Fine, we find Betty and bring her back here with the cure, if she has it. Doctor Princess, do you think ice King or Earl will launch an attack while I'm gone?" "More than likely but the defenses will hold." "Good, guys let's go."

Finn ran towards a window and broke through it and jumped. He used his sword to slow down his fall by stabbing the wall and hit the ground running. Jake stretched out of the window and onto Finn's back pack and Marceline flew down and picked them both up.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked. "We're going to the badlands. She headed in that direction when she came through the portal.

Jake climbed up on Marceline's back and grew small as Finn dangled with Marceline holding his arms.

"Hey Marcy, why doesn't the sun burn you any more?" "It's the sunset, not that much sunlight, besides, I'm wearing some serious sun tan lotion." "Word."

Marceline flew straight towards the bad lands for at least an hour and began to get tired. She fell asleep and the decent of the three heroes was sharp. Jake quickly made himself into a parachute and they gently hit the ground.

Finn woke Marceline up and helped her onto Jake who grew long legs and made his back into two small beds.

"Nice dude." "Thanks, I've been working on this trick." Marceline slept on one bed and Finn decided to take a short nap on another and Jake keep walking.

30 minutes later Jake arrived to the bad lands and grew a third hand to wake up Marceline and Finn.

The badlands, anybody who ever done something truly evil has been here very often. The place of the wick. Most kingdoms exile dangerous criminals here. And as Finn, Jake and Marceline walked around they got dirty looks from left and right.

"This place freaks me out." Jake said. "Stay cool dude, don't show you're afraid, don't look suspicious and never make eye contact." Marceline said keeping a straight face.

They pasted a shop with a weird man looking at the group with a dark hoodie. "Let's ask this guy for some information." Finn said. "Dude!" Marceline and Jake said screaming silently.

"Hey bro, I need some info." "I got no info for you fools." "Come on dude, we need to find a friend of ours." "No, my superior intellect will out brain you in a second." Marceline gasped.

"There's only one person in the universe who gave that stupid line before. Why don't you remove your hood Ash?"

The the man moved his hood slowly and it showed it was none other than Ash, Marceline's ex-boyfriend.

"Hey babe." "I'm not you're babe and why are you in the badlands?" "Simple, business. I know everything what is going on in Ooo. For example, I know you're trying to find RA." "RA?" Jake said in a questionable tone.

"Who's AR Ash?" Marceline said not falling for the male vampire's charm. "RA is sort for research assassin. Her real name is Betty." "That's the chick we're looking for, where is she?" "I don't give information for free you know?" "Fine, what's the price?" "50 gold pieces."

Jake concealed his laughter but he soon realized Ash was serious. "Where the heck do you expect us to pull 50 gold pieces from dude?" "50 gold or hit the road Finn."

Marceline stepped up. "You know we don't have any gold on us sweety. So how about you give us the info and we give you an I.O.U. and…..a nice time?" Ash chuckled. "I knew you would smell the coffee babe, she lives right down the street 5 houses down." "Thanks sweety."

Marceline floated down the street with Finn and Jake in tow. "Hey! I thought we were going to do it or something!"

They got to Betty's house and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "Ummm...Betty? It's Marcy." A moment of silence dawn on the group then load footsteps and the load noise of unlocking locks and the door swinging open showed none other than Betty.

"Oh my, come in, come in quickly before you're spotted!" They quickly walked into the house and looked around.

It was pretty small. As in they had to squeeze inside the house's door. "Welcome! Welcome to my little home. Can I get you something to drink?" "We would love some water but Betty we wish we could have come on better terms." Finn said.

Betty looked with sorrow in their eyes and shook her head remembering they asked for water. She pour some and offered them the couch.

"So, why do you visit me?" "It's about Simon. He's aligned himself with Earl of Lemongrab and is about to start a civil war in Ooo. We fear that if we can't cure Simon now...I'm afraid he may have to be killed." Finn put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I...can't believe I've put it out for so long. I have a cure for Simon but I've been trying to wait for the right moment to executed my plan." "That's why they call you RA huh?" "Yes Marcy, during the day I'm an ordinary women who likes to do research but during the night I stake out to wait for the right moment to get to the crown without causing damage."

Finn cringed at the word. "What do you mean without causing damage? We hit Ice King's crown off hundreds of times." "No, no, no. It's not the crown, it's the gems in the crown. If the three gems are broken all at the same time around Simon it causes a chain reaction causing Simon to turn back to normal, but after all of the years of being under the gem's spell Simon has to be weak. When he is Simon again we must get him to a hospital or his decay will be so quick he'll turn into dust in seconds."

They all nodded and then heard a loud bang at the door. "Who's that?" Jake asked. "Well, there's a reason why I moved to the badlands." "And what's that?" Marceline asked. "Well when I came here, I was broke. So...I sorta missed a few months rent." "How many months?" Finn asked. Then suddenly a large fist broke through the small window in the door.

"About 10 months." "Yep, Marcy, your family is officially trouble making." "Guilty as charged Jake." A large man broke through the door and yelled.

"Up the stairs!" Betty screamed and pushed the trio up the stairs as the large man tried to grab them. He was to big to fit through the door.

"Go, go, go!" She pushed them through a window and onto the roof. "We need to run!" "No, we need to fly!" Marceline grabbed by her arms and took flight and Finn jumped onto Jake's back and he grew as big as a giant and ran.

"Pay your rent!" The man finally got to the roof and screamed in the air. "Fix the door!" Betty screamed and everyone laughed.

They got back to the Candy Kingdom what was surprisingly still standing. Two EBG guards stopped Finn and the others.

"Sir, we were waiting for you." "Waiting for me? Why?" "Because the Princess left the Kingdom in your hands, now that she has been kidnapped the kingdom needs leadership. And you are that leadership." "What are you saying bro?"

"Finn the Human, you are higher than every single King, Queen, Prince or Princess that ever lived. Finn, you are one of the Kings of Ooo."

**Awwwww...another cliffhanger. I'm evil aren't I? Oh don't worry this time I'm going to try to update faster, I had some personal problems I had to deal with so don't expect for me to be updating very quickly. Stay tuned!**


	5. War Plans

**Hello my people! Alright let's get this chapter done am I right? Now what are these guards talking about Finn being a King? Will the guys cure Simon? Or will he be killed? Let's find out! Now! Presenting!**

**Chapter 5: War Plans**

"I'm a what?!" "Yes sir, although this is much to take in we need your guidance. Ooo needs your guidance. Earl of Lemongrab wants to speak with you through hologram sir."

Finn nodded and walked with the guard. When they got to the blank room the guard asked Betty to stay outside not ready to reveal any secrets to someone who just came out of the badlands so Marceline stayed with her.

Finn and Jake were brought to the room they weren't allowed in at first with Princess Bubblegum and was asked to step behind the table.

"It's voice activated sir, just say 'bring up hologram.'" "Alright...bring up hologram." Finn had about 40 people trying to get in contact with him but he looked for Earl first.

He pressed the lemon's picture and a hologram of Earl came up. "Finn the human, how are you?" "You know, just recovering from your men shoot out from the other day!" "That's sound delightfully painful." "What do you want Earl?" "Simple, I want Ooo." "Well you're not getting it. Since I am King of Ooo I demand your surrender."

Earl let out a laugh. "You learn you're King of Ooo like 5 seconds ago did you?" "5 minutes ago!" "He has power for 5 minutes and thinks he could tell another ruler what to do, foolish child. You'll crack under the pressure before I even think about killing you." "Earl, I demand that you surrender. If you want a war I will give it to you."

Earl only chuckled. "Pick wisely you sour old man." "Well then, it's war." Then the hologram was ended.

Finn banged his fist onto the table and turned his head towards one of the guards. "Get me Colonel candy corn. NOW!" Finn shouted as he thought the guard wasn't moving fast enough.

5 minutes later the Colonel was in the room and Finn sat in the large chair that was stationed there. "Yes sire." "Does PB...have a weapon depot with weapons similar to Earl's?" "Well...yes sire she does have some magazine fed weapons. Enough for a battalion." "How much is that again?" "Well she has enough for Sweet battalion which is about 600 men." "Good, we're going to need them. We're invading Ice Kingdom.

The Colonel was shocked. Everyone in the room was shocked. Finn simply got up and walked out the door. "Call the citizens, I want to give them a speech."

Before Finn was even to the tower there was about half of the Kingdom waiting for him. He raised his hand to silence them and surprisingly they went quiet.

"Citizens of the Candy Kingdom, I know you were expecting Princess Bubblegum to be here but she's not, she has been kidnapped by Ice King and Earl of Lemongrab." The citizens gasped and began to mumble.

"It is a very difficult time for all of us but right now I have taken charge of the kingdom until her safe return. If anyone has a problem with that speak now." No one had a problem with Finn's rule and gave smiles which cheered Finn up.

"I will do my best to get her back, that's why I will invade the Ice Kingdom." The citizens were shocked and dumbfounded. "I'm sorry it has come to this so stay in your homes and be safe and alert. Guards will be posted pretty much everywhere to protect you all. Good evening." And Finn walked away.

Jake followed the boy and jumped on his back laughing. "Nice speech dude! Real classy." "Thanks but I need you to help with the war effort. Since Earl wants me dead he probably wants you dead and everyone around us so go get Lady Rainacorn and your kids. You guys are under my protection now."

Jake nodded and formed a paper airplane and jumped out the window. Finn then turned his attention to the other messages of the hologram. "Do you guys mind if I speak with the others?" "It's your decision sire." The EBG said.

Finn scrolled to find someone he would actually want to talk to and found the Marauder King. He touched the image and saw the King on his throne with his wife next to him.

"Sup Benjamin." Finn said calling the Marauder King's name. "Finn the human boy, or should I say Finn the human man? I'm a bit surprised that PB has left you in charge, did she tell you?" "No but the EBG told me. How long has everyone in Ooo known this?" "Quite long Finn, we were going to wait until you were older but it seemed there was no need." The Queen named Becky said.

"So, I know that Earl and Ice King have allies. But whom I must find. Do you have any ideas?" "No sire. Bit know that the Marauders are your loyal allies. We shall fight by your side at any given moment." Benjamin said slapping his fist against his chest and Finn nodded.

Finn closed the hologram and looked for someone else to speak to and found the Jungle King. He remembered that his wife would be dead right now due to that fatal shot from the meeting hall so he cringed when he pressed the hologram button.

"Hello Finn." "JK, how are you holding up?" "I'm fine, but I shall mourn the death of my love for decades. How could those fools do this?!" "I don't know, but I know they shall pay." "So it is true. They have told you have they sire?" "Yes they have." "Well, you have my support. I am forever loyal to your cause and we shall bring Earl to his knees."

Finn nodded and closed the message and spoke to many other Kingdoms. Finn called for a meeting for all of his allies who he spoke to and was planning to form a counsel of war what he called it.

But little did Finn know is that Lemongrab was doing the same. Finn sat in a large chair at the end of a large long table that had an insignia of Ooo what he made himself. Which was a circle of crossed swords and a magically staff with a purple gem on top.

It had on one side written in Italian "Niente è vero tutto è permesso. (Nothing is true, everything is permitted.)"

And on the other side it reads "il nostro vita non ci comanda di essere intelligente, ma di essere saggio. (Our lives doesn't command us to be smart but to be wise.)"

When everyone walked in they and noticed this and found the quotes were beautiful in meaning. "Finn did you make these quotes?" The huntress princess asked. Another good ally of Finn. "Yes I did actually." "A handsome leader who is also poetic. Charming." The huntress said and sat down.

Everyone piled in. The Marauder King and Queen, the Jungle King, the Huntress Queen, The Bikini Babes Queen (Don't worry, they're real important.), the Goblin King which is now ruled by Gummy finding out that whisper Dan isn't the King type, and lastly Marceline as the Vampire Queen.

Finn looked at his small amount of allies he had that actually have a large enough army to protect themselves and chuckled. Most of these people here were his good friends. "Alright everyone, we should all know why we are here." Finn said as everyone watched. "Yes sire." Everyone said, even Marceline which surprised Finn. He never expected her to have respect for anyone.

"Then you all know what we must do, we're going to attack the Ice Kingdom today in hope to gain territory and hold it until the factory is destroyed and we know that Ice Kingdom no longer holds a threat. Also, we will not be killing Ice King but curing him with the help of Marceline's new representative Betty." Everyone turned their attention to Betty and she explained how to cure Ice King but there was a problem.

"Question," The Bikini Babe Queen (BBQ) said. "How exactly are we going to pull this off? I mean he won't just stand there." She had a point. "Maybe we can hold him down some how." Gummy said growing quite wise from the last time you saw him. "Yes but we must be sure not to harm him." Betty said. The room had the same answer "Of course not."

Finn had the table specially designed like the one he talked to Earl with and pulled up a hologram of the Ice Kingdom. "Ice Kingdom has improved from long ago. Ice King has settlers and villages ever where. But we must be very careful of Verna city, Leo village and Copernican city which has the largest population." "Of how much?" Marceline asked. "1,200 civilians."

It almost seemed as if the room let out a deep troubling sigh. They had a moment of silence then Finn began again. "We just need to move our troops away from the cities and villages to avoid civilian causalities." And they all nodded. "BBQ, how can your forces help?" Finn asked. "Well Since you all are bursting through the front door me and my girls will be in on freezers ocean. If they try to retreat to the ocean my girls can cut them off destroying Ice King's army." "Good."

Finn turned to Marceline, her forces aren't much for fighting but they have their perks. "Marceline you already stressed to me that your forces aren't good for fighting." "True." "But you can gain intelligence." Marceline gave a smirk, she was liking where he was going with this. "I need your forces to find Earl's other allies. They hold the other factories." "Yes sire." Finn liked the respect he was getting and smiled at the mention of sire.

"Alright, Triple C, what kind of fire support do we have?" Finn asked referring to Colonel Candy corn. "We have equipped Sweet Battalion with magazine fed rifles sire and have enough left over for the Maraauder's150 soldiers and the Goblin's 300 soldiers." "Good, get to manufacturing more but we can't just march in there, has PB reinvented tanks yet?"

The room went quiet at the mention of tanks. Gummy representative whispered in his ear. "Yes Gummy?" "My representative has informed me that my Kingdom has found an old destroyed tank from the mushroom wars and has a used it to make a blueprint."

The room was shocked not hearing about this before. "What? We just found it the other day!" "Next time tell us about stuff like this!" The huntress said. "Have you built one yet?" The Jungle King asked. "No, we planned on telling you first before attempting to build one." Gummy said as he began to rub the back of his neck. "We shall get building." Gummy said with a weak smile.

"Alright, it is settled. We will attack Ice Castle at exactly 8 hundred hours. Jungle King will use his forces to protect our Kingdoms as we use most of our troops for the attack, the vampires will find out information for our next attack, the BBQ forces shall be in wait to attack their forces from behind, the goblins, Marauders and I will spear head the attack as the huntress gives us sniper support. The perfect plan."

The room laughed and everyone got up and shook hands piling out. The EBG escorted Finn to his room saying that it was a bit dangerous to stay at the tree house. "Fine, send a transport convoy to bring all my gold and stuff here. Including my clothes. Bring B-Mo too."

And the guard nodded. Finn was giving a large room resembling a much more human touch. The bed wasn't made of candy surprisingly. It was actually a soft mattress with a brown sheet and a lavender blanket. In the front was of the bed was an oval carpet with the same color scheme with a white tile floor. The room was also equipped with a bathroom a balcony and flat screen TV right in front of the bed.

Finn asked to be alone and the EBG nodded closing the door behind him. Finn walked by the bed and ran his finger on the bed feeling it silky softness and sat down dumping everything he had in his bag onto the bed. A dagger, some dried fruits, his flute, a picture of Jake and Jake's dad, the pistol what PB gave him, one last smoke bomb, the wrist watch and a picture of Flame Princess.

Finn looked at the picture and held back tears knowing he'll never see her again. "Tough isn't it?" Finn shot up and pointed his pistol to the balcony where Foster was leaning against the wall. "Foster? Dude! I almost blew your brains out! Don't do that!" "You try it sometimes, it's fun." "Why are you here?" "I came to see how the new ruler of Ooo is doing." Finn dropped his pistol onto his bed and sat down. "It's difficult."

Finn said letting a tear escape but quickly wiping it away. "Losing her is a big blow. Feeling like it's your fault is something you shouldn't do." "Well who's fault is it?" Foster didn't answer because the answer was to obvious. "You'll find someone else." "No one in Ooo can ever replace her." "You ever thought about someone outside of Ooo?" "Nah man, the badlands don't produce good women." "No, no, no."

Foster came closer to Finn. "You remember Ice King's story book of an alternate universe of opposite genders?" "Of course, the dude froze me in ice and forced me to listen." "Well, it's real." "How do you know?" "Remember, I am Ice King and Earl's 'ally'. They trust me to go scouting to alternate realities." "So they went there to find allies to bring back?" "Precisely."

Finn slumped on the bed. "But their fatal mistakes was they sent me and I pretended like I failed to find anyone useful. But I did find someone perfect for you." "My opposite gender me?" "Wow, you're smart to." "I don't know, dating me in an alternate reality? Why does that seem like dating myself?" "It's not really. Think about it, you'll be able to rebuild the human race through her."

Finn went silent, his face was neither showing acceptance or denial. But a small smile showed he would. "Come on." Foster said with a big smile. "Hmmm...is she hot?" "Oh come now, you haven't seen another human girl for 18 years, don't be picky." "Alright, if she's anything like me she's pretty."

Foster nodded and rested his hand on his shoulder. "She would love you, plus in that universe she loves adventure just as much as you." "I like her already! How are we getting to her?" "Well you'll need Ice King's book." "Oh." Finn said in disappointment. "Well you're going to invade Ice Kingdom aren't you? You can get it then." "How did you know?!" "You told your citizens, not the smartest move my King. But you shall have many more chances to prove your wisdom and intelligence." "Right."

Foster turned back to the balcony. "Where are you going?" "Well I can't just stay here, who's going to make sure Earl and Ice King don't learn about you plans?" Finn smiled that Foster was obviously on his side. Foster climbed up onto the ledge of the balcony. "When will you back?" "Maybe after the invasion. Get the book to get your love and remember, even if you're a King remember to be a kid too."

Finn smiled and nodded and that was Foster's cue to jump. Finn didn't bother to look to see if he survived but he did know that the bed was calling his name.

**Yes, what sorcery is this?! I have updated in a day? How interesting. Finn learns about him being a King of Ooo and has planned the first strike of the war! What shall the future hold?! Seriously! What? Because I lost my idea book. Anyway! Finn and Earl need more allies! Help a writer out and post a few ideas! I promise there is no such thing as a wrong answer! And yes, I did blow off Assassin's Creed with the quotes. Bye!**


	6. The Women of Ooo

**Hello my loyal viewers! Shall we get this chapter on the way? Yes we shall! And all of you who is no screw you! Lol! So, Finn has made the plan to cure Simon, get the book and destroy the factory. You think the plan will work? Well don't nodded at the screen! Read and review! Presenting!**

**Chapter 6: The women of Ooo**

Finn woke up to the sun gently touching his face and he remembered the plan and felt like sleeping for another century before he was really ready. He turn over and placed the pillow over his head but he remembered his plan with Ice King's book and shot up.

The boy washed up and looked at Candy Kingdom, such a beautiful place to be and live he was really ready to defend it now.

He walked out his door and gave a good morning as he began to walk down the hallway. "Would you like to hear your updates sir?" "Updates?" "Since you are so busy we watch activate of everything in Ooo and update you in the morning, would you like to hear?"

Finn chuckled, he felt like royalty but he really was. The real King of Ooo not like the other guy who claims he is. Finn was a King picked by Ooo. Finn shrugged and began to listen.

"It is 9:00am, 3rd of August 2014. Jake, your dog, has arrived with his family and we have given them a room in the castle. We have brought all of your gold and other personal items back to the castle which is about...a lot. And B-mo."

Finn nodded and the EBG walking with his laptop turned around to go find something else to do. Finn was lead to Jake's room. He found Lady rainacorn snuggled around their kids. Jake was asleep to holding a small sword as he snored.

"Very good, where's B-mo?" "Karate chop! If I was serious, you would be dead now!" B-mo said on top of Finn's head.

"Alright little guy, no karate chops, next thing you know the EBG break you in half." Finn smiled holding the little computer and shaking him.

Finn went to the EBG secret head quarters to check on his allies progress. He got to his large table and brought up a large screen showing everyone.

"Okay everyone, update me. BBQ." "I have station my women at the freezers ocean already, we're watching the enemies movement. It seems they have boats. More than likely they'll retreat from this route." Finn nodded.

"Marceline, how's spy work?" "So far we found out that Lemongrab actually has another ally. The city of thieves has a factory." "How can he have a factory run by thieves?" "Beats me, I'll find out." Finn turned his attention to Gummy.

"How are we doing with the tanks Gummy?" "Fine my King, so far we have 3 working ones. My men are training in them now." "Good, let's get that number to 5 before the battle if we could." "I'll run the factories at 110% sire."

"Alright, Huntress Queen, how are we doing?" "Some of my hunters are taking out sniper towers and machine gun positions. But they're every where!" "Keep at it."

"How about you Marauder King?" "I'm trying to train my men with the new mag fed weapons but it seems they're doing it themselves. They're using them and shields!" "Don't stop them, they gotta be ready for tonight."

Finn looked around. "Where's Jungle King?" "He's having some problems with his radiomen. Don't worry about it." One of the guards said. Finn closed the window and left the room to find Betty.

She was sitting at a small table in a small room, she looked horrible. "Betty! Did you sleep last night?" "Who needs sleep when I'm so close to answers to get Simon back?" "You look like you got ate by a dragon." Betty looked at some papers in front of her.

"No! I need a super computer to calculate all of these equations! Where am I going to find a super computer to calculate all of this?!" Betty screamed and pulled her hair.

"Oh! You wanna use B-mo?" "B-mo? You mean your little computer? He's not a super computer!" "Oh yea? Guard, go get B-mo for me." Nodding the guard came back with B-mo laughing and crawling all over him.

"Hey B-mo! What's 46,789 divided by 42?" B-mo laughed. "Make it harder some times Finn! 1114.02380952. You got anything harder?" Finn hummed. "What's the circumference of a circle with the radius of 14?" "87.96 varying, I said harder." "Alright you cocky little robot go help Betty with her equations. Maybe they'll be a challenge." "Doubt it."

The little robot jumped off the guard's shoulder and went into the room where Betty sat and began looking at the papers Finn went back to his room and asked for privacy. He knew just who would show himself.

As soon as the door was closed Finn turned around and saw Foster sitting on the balcony. "Hello Finn." Foster said looking at the sun.

"Sup Foster, so I wanted to ask you a few things." "What would they be?" Foster crossed his arms.

"How exactly did I become the King of Ooo?" Foster didn't answer right away, he looked away first and hesitated to give him the answer.

"What? What's wrong?" "I'm not too sure if you're ready to know the answer to that question Finn." "But I have to know! How can I be a King of a place of that I didn't build?! How can I be King of a place that wasn't handed down to me?!" Finn walked to his bed and sat down.

"How can the son of a thieve be the King of a nation?" Finn slumped on the bed almost breaking into tears. "Finn, if I tell you this you keep it together." Finn nodded.

"Although your father wasn't the best role model the one crucial person in your life you haven't taking any consideration is your mother." Finn eyes opened wide, he hasn't thought about his mother before.

"Where is she?!" "She's dead Finn, she was weaken at your birth. So when she died in that bed your father freaked out. She was the only one who wanted you and she was willing to give her life to bring you into the world. And unfortunately that's what she did. She was a great women Finn." Finn listened to the words but didn't care much after hearing dead. His father is a jerk and his mother is dead. What a life to live.

"This doesn't explain my kingship." "After the mushroom war the world was thrown into the worst thing humanity has ever seen and only a few humans survived. That hand full of hum- wait! Why am I tell you these things when you could hear for yourself? Come with me." "I don't know...I can't just disappear on the day of the battle."

Foster patted him on his back. "We'll be back long before the time comes. Let's go." Foster ran towards the balcony. "Wait!" But the scream didn't stop Foster and he jumped out. "I'll never really understand how he does that. I'm coming!"

Finn ran and picked up speed and jumped out into the open air. He landed onto a flying carpet being flown by Foster. "What the?!" "What? You thought I just thought I climb up that huge tower? Come on." "Where are we going?" "The library of infinite knowledge and secrets."

They flew over the kingdom's walls and headed straight towards the unknown. But strangely Finn felt he knew where they were heading. Almost like a cosmic connection that that made him feel he had to go there for some reason.

Maybe, to find himself. Maybe to find his purpose in life. Maybe to find his mother. Maybe to find why his dad just left him in the woods.

All of these things raced through his mind and made him smile. He was a very curious person and him simply not knowing was unbearable.

The ride was short and sweet just how Finn liked it. The library went pasted the badlands. Getting there in 30 minutes compared to a two day walk felt the quickness felt sweet.

But when they landed at the Library's door it was overwhelming. The library was in ruins. It looked horrible. Gaping holes in the walls and crows making nests gave the building a dark and evil feel.

"This place looks horrible." "Meh," Foster swung his arm hands at the building. "Just a few fresh coats of paint and some elbow grease this place would be fine." A piece of the building suddenly gave way and fell at the pair's feet.

"Okay, maybe a lot of elbow grease." "You sure we can go in there and you know...survive?" "Hmmm...define survive." Foster chuckled and began to walk into the building with Finn in a reluctant tow.

Inside the building was worst but it was jaw dropping, the size building was so immense anyone who walked inside felt like an ant instantly. This library was much larger than the one Turtle Princess claimed.

"Come now, you wouldn't want to be caught loitering around. You're at the 30th floor." "This place has 30 floors?!" "This place has 100 floors. Only 10 of them are above ground." Foster found the stairs and they found the 30th floor far down.

This floor was anything but old and rundown. It was well furnished and cleaner than anything else in this building. The old and gray wood seen outside was replaced with gold colored wood and the walls were painted to perfection. Velvet red with white trim but the beauty was cut short.

The room was quite small accept for the stop of the room. It was lined with 5 differently marked safes. The one in the middle was the largest most distinguished one. The safe was painted gold and didn't have much features accept the a small hole encompassed by 5 gold swords.

The other safes followed some guidelines.

The safes to the left and right of the middle safe were painted sliver. The safe to the left was encompassed by arrows and the circle on the right was encompassed by swords entangled by roses.

The two other safes, positioned at the far left and far right were painted bronzes. The far left were surrounded by waves and the far right were surrounded by books.

"Hey Foster, what do these symbol around these holes mean?" "They are hints to the other Kings of Ooo. But your mother made it very clear that the Kings Ooo are," Foster pointed to the tops of the safes painted in gold.

"È disciplinata solo da questi esseri umani quindi solo gli esseri umani si prova se stessi. (Shall only be governed by these humans therefore only humans shall test themselves.) "

"What's with all the Italian Foster?" "No one knows. Your mother seemed to have a liking to the Italian language."

Foster lead Finn to the center hole. As soon as he approached the safe the building shook and a loud voice spoke.

"Ye who shall test himself to be Grand King of Ooo has only one chance to test themselves. If you shall fail, your life shall be taken. Shove your finger inside of the hole to be tested." Finn hesitated. "Finn, trust me. It is you!" Finn closed his eyes and poked his finger inside the hole. Nothing happened and Finn was still standing.

"Nothing happened." Finn spoke to soon when the swords surrounding his hole moved away. A glow of light from each sword went towards his finger and the area around the circle spun rapidly.

It seemed like it took a lot of mechanics to open the vault. A minute passed before any indication of the door opening was seen. It quickly parted just a bit and a glimmer of light came peeking out. The vault opened very wide now and you could see inside quite easily.

Foster and Finn walked inside. Finn looked around and saw images of Finn's mother. She was beautiful. She looked just like Finn.

With blond hair wrapped in a bun in the back, wearing glasses and jean cloth jacket with a green shirt underneath, very slim. She didn't seem like the mighty Queen Finn was expecting, she seemed more like an intelligent person.

"She's awesome. Not what I expected awesome but awesome." "I'm sure she was. Stories of her are still being told of her tell this day Finn. Finn, your mother created Ooo. Back then, after the great mushroom war she and only a hand full of humans built this library in an attempt to kept all of the world's knowledge alive. Her profession was a librarian if it isn't already obvious."

Finn looked around and held pictures not even saying a word. "Her name was Spark. She was a very quiet person, loved to read. She actually wrote-" "The first edition enchiridion..." Finn said drifting off.

"This is unreal." "Finn..." Foster pointed to a rocking chair fill with a skeleton wearing a sweater. Perfectly preserved.

"Finn, calm down." Finn fell to his knees and began to cry. "You had to see this. She died holding you in her arms." That didn't help at all, Finn only cried his eyes out.

"It's okay Finn." Foster picked Finn up wiping his tears out of his eyes. He quickly put the first enchiridion in his bag and walked out of the safe. He looked at the other safes.

"Who are the other Kings?" "We...don't know. We only knew you were one because you were her son. The others were born from Spark's closes friends. Ruth, Accalia, Tina and Nadia. They were Spark's closes friends and the only people who wanted to help her build this library." "And I thought Turtle Princess had the largest library in Ooo. So where can I find the other Kings?"

Foster chuckled. "Well if it was that easy we would've found them already. I have no idea who are the other Kings of Ooo are Finn. The only clues we have are these marks and a rumor that Nadia had a daughter." "So one of the King so one of the Kings of Ooo is actually a Queen. Wow, what a plot twist."

They began their journey out of the library and kept talking as they went. "Nadia was the woman who gave the enchiridion the special power of traveling through different dimensions. Tina, loved the ocean and built the bikini babe's Kingdom. Ruth was the one who wrote the 2nd 3rd and 4th edition enchiridion and reinvented the printing press. And lastly Accalia was a master bowman and appointed the next huntress Queen after her."

They walked out of the library with Finn having much to think about. They stepped onto the flying carpet and flew off towards the Candy Kingdom.

"So...how you feeling?" Foster asked trying to be careful about Finn's feelings. He sat on one side of the carpet not cracking a word as soon as they took off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." "You don't sound fine." "I just wish she was here." Foster put his arm around the boy to comfort him but it did little to cheer him up. They sat in silence until Foster dropped Finn off at his balcony. He quickly flew off back to the Lemon Kingdom before Earl question's his presence and Finn jumped into his bed quickly falling asleep.

**Yes, I am very late. Yes you can throw tomatoes at me. No I will punch you if you mess up my hair. Lol, anyway I'll try my best to update quicker again I am dealing with other stuff. Adios!**


	7. Ice Invasion

**Hello my peeps! So let us review! Finn finally understand why and how he became the Grand King of Ooo! And remember he is the Grand King of Ooo meaning he is better than the other Kings he must find! And trust me this goes deeper than you can ever imagine. **

**And I saw some of your reviews! The guest that is asking where is PB seems concerned for her safety! Don't worry, you'll see PB soon enough. Presenting!**

**Chapter 7: Ice Invasion**

**Codename: Snowflake**

"Finn! Finn! Wake up bro you've been sleeping for most of today dude what's wrong with you?" Jake pushed Finn trying to wake him up. Finn jumped out and pushed Jake off. "What time is it?!" "Dude chill! It's only 12. The invasion doesn't start in another 8 hours." "Unreal, dude...you need to catch up on some stuff what I found out."

Finn told Jake the little adventure he and Foster went on down to every single detail. He even showed him a picture of his mother. Jake was shocked, again he thought the maker of Ooo was going to be a mighty hero, not an intelligent librarian.

"Wow, she's awesome. Not the awesome what I expected but awesome." "That's what I said! She was weakened at my birth. And died holding me in her arms. I saw her skeleton man." "Wow, heavy."

Finn pulled out the first edition Enchiridion and showed it to Jake. His jaw dropped. The one they got was destroyed when that the one eyed giant pretty much destroyed their tree house. They flipped threw the book and it gave untold secrets locked behind the libraries doors.

"Dude, your mom was so cool!" "Yeah, I know. I just wish she was here." Jake hummed and got up walking out the door whistling a tone. This puzzled Finn because whenever Jake did this he was always up to something. And it never ended up good.

"Dude! Don't do anything stupid!" "When do I ever do anything stupid?" "Every other day!" "Well I'll just do something dumb then." Jake said. Finn decided to leave it alone. He wasn't going to be caught doing something dumb with Jake.

Finn walked towards the war room. He could tell something was up. Betty even put down her research to stare at the screen. "What's going on?" Finn asked. A guard was to shocked to answer with words and he just pointed at the screen.

Finn looked and the sight was anything but pretty. Ice King commanded his troops to start executing civilians. The one of the huntress' soldiers was watching though a headset that allowed everyone to see what she saw.

"Line up!" "Please I don't wanna die! I'll do anything!" "I said line up you slut!" "Please!" "Fine then!" "Wait! N-" A shot was heard, no one looked at the screen. They knew it was that poor villager's last remark. They heard only more cries for mercy.

"Hey! Stay down! Give me the camera! The huntress Queen scream silently. "My King, I think Ice King has learned of our attack and executing civilians until we back off." "We are not going to listen to Ice King's demands." Marceline pulled Finn from behind.

"Finn! Ice King is getting paranoid dude! He heard about Gummy making tanks. He's hold up in his castle and pacing around like an idiot!" Marceline said. "Well he is about to be over thrown." "True, it's going to make me and Betty's job tougher."

Everyone looked at Finn and he could feel the cold stares. He put his hand on his chin. "Get me Gummy." He said and a screen popped up with Gummy on it with a clip board.

"Yes my King?" "How many tanks are operational?" Finn spoke slowly. "Umm...we have 7 locked and loaded." "Good. Everyone, move the plan up by 6 hours." "Sir, that's in 2 hours." Finn walked out of the room knowing clearly what he meant. "I know."

Jake caught up with Finn, grew small and jumped on his shoulder. "So what you going to do dude?" "I'm going to save those people." Finn walked to the barracks and was greeted by Colonel Candy corn and his troops already armed.

"My King! How great is to have you in my presence during the day of battle." "Yes, I want a truck." "I beg your pardon sire?" "I want a truck, I'm going to lead the charge." "My King! That is very dangerous. Most trucks who lead the charge don't come back!"

Finn couldn't careless and jumped on a truck. Jake jumped off Finn's shoulder and grew to his normal size and played around with the machine gun mounted at the back of the truck. "This thing is awesome." "It shoots caramel shells. When the bullet hits you it melts. Almost as hot as lava bro." "Nice! It's cool to be King!" "Yeah...right..."

The truck started up and drove out of the garage followed by 50 other trucks filled with 20 men each. They were considered to be arrow company seeing that they drove in an arrow.

Finn plan was that his company, the Marauders and Gummy's forces and his tanks would spear head the attack wiping out Ice King's forces and the rest of sweet battalion would come into the Ice Kingdom to claim it in the name Finn and to clean up the mess Ice King made.

Finn's forces, the Marauders and Gummy's forces and his tanks meet up at their at the rendezvous what they called the triangle. The Marauder King laughed in his truck. "Finn this is great! I haven't killed a bunch of people without being judged for so long!" "Just aim for Ice King's troops Benjamin!" Finn shout over the drone noise of the trucks and the tanks.

"Armor! Form up in front of the trucks!" Gummy shouted waving his hands in the air. The tanks made an arrow in front of the trucks. They drove towards Ice Kingdom. Leo village stood in the way and they made a hard turn away from the village.

In the distance you could see Ice King's forces. They were snowmen wearing shades armed with mag fed weapons in trenches. Behind them were snowmen manning machine guns firing sharpened Ice.

Finn pulled out his sword and turn towards everyone. They looked at their King. "For Ooo!" Finn screamed with his sword in one hand and his pistol in another. "For Ooo!" They screamed and they continued their scream causing a boost in their morale and a drop in Ice King's.

"Sire! They're attacking!" One of Ice Kings snowmen screamed from the window. Ice King quickly zapped his snowman. "Don't you think I know that?!" The paranoid King of Ice screamed pacing around the room.

"Get me Earl! NOW!" "I'm sorry Sire! He's not responding!" Another strike of Ice cold lightening from Ice King ended the life of one of his troops. "You!" He pointed to another snowman. "Get me Earl! And try better than him!" "Yes Sire!" The scared soldier said. But little did anyone know they would find someone much more important.

"Let me out!" PB screamed pulling on Ice King's bars. "Shut up! You're not going to escape like the other 10 times you tried so why don't you get use to that cell?!" "I rather jump off a bridge! You know Finn is coming for me! He is the King of Ooo Ice King! You know that! Everyone will support his rule!" "It was suppose to be me!"

The charge of the trucks and tanks was immense. Ice King's forces were out gunned 10 to 1 and they knew it. They fired as soon as they were in range. The bullets rattled the trucks like pebbles hitting a glass. The tanks fired explosive shells killing anyone in range.

The tank shells destroyed any machine guns placements and had Ice King's forces running before the battle really started. "Gummy, send a team to Leo village, Benjamin you send a team to Verna city only to protect the citizens and kill any of Ice King's soldiers. We're going to occupied Capricorn city. We drive through the center."

Jake couldn't careless were they were going. He was to busy having fun with the machine gun shooting at the retreating forces. Finn laughed and looked at his watch. "At 8:47pm Ice Kingdom falls. A pity, BBQ, they're coming your way." "Yes Finn."

Under the waves BBQ turned into a mermaid with her forces. She slowly poked her head out of the water to see about 200 of the snowmen piling inside the boats. She sunk under the water and turned to her 300 mermaids and began the count down from 3.

"3...2...1...For Ooo!" "For Ooo!" The snowmen could hear the screams from under water. One foolish one bent down close to the water and had his face right at the surface. A poor decision. BBQ grabbed him by the face and pulled him in.

She jumped out of the water quickly turning her fin into legs and taking control of the boat. The rest of her forces had no trouble at all destroying Ice King's forces only encountering 10 causalities and 20 wounded.

Betty was not cooping with the battle quite well. Back when Finn just left she was appointed to cure Ice King with the help of Marceline and her vampire friend Mark. She paced in the war room as she heard the sounds of war over the monitor.

"Betty chill." Mark said leaning against the wall. "Chill?! I cannot chill! My crazed boyfriend life is in my hands!" "Yes, so we should get going as soon as 8 hits so we have the dark. Finn forces has started the attack and the last thing we want is the already paranoid and scared shitless Ice King to bolt towards freezers Ocean for BBQ to do away with him."

Betty shook her head and remembered the plan. It was fools proof and if it didn't work it just wasn't possible. It was simple. BBQ was to provide a submarine and they were to swim to shore make their way to Ice King's castle and over power his guards. That would be quite easy since Ice King is doing that for them.

After they over power Ice King they extract with Ice King's book. Or what Finn calls the book of interest. Ice King's forces won't have their leader to guide them and they would surrender.

Easy as pie, right?

Betty, Marceline and Mark flew to BBQ's rendezvous point where the submarine should be waiting for them. They wore all black and made their journey to Ice King's castle at 8:49, just 2 minutes after Ice Kingdom has pretty much fallen.

"Alright, Ice docks is coming up. I mean seriously does everything have to have something to do with Ice around here?" "Focus Mark." The submarine stopped right underneath the docks. Marceline, Mark and Betty got out and swam to shore.

"God! The water is freezing!" Betty said pulling her hood down. "Let's move." Marceline uttered and they ran avoiding the patrols. Last thing they want is a more paranoid Ice King.

They stopped right outside the entrance behind a shed. Two guards stood at the door not even blinking. "How are we getting pass them?" "Watch this." Marceline said turning invisible followed by Mark doing the same.

The guard stood motionless until one neck was suddenly cracked. The other was quite frighten and tried to run but Marceline jumped on top of him and torn off his head throwing it in a dark shade. Betty walked from the shade checking her corners with her pistol and kicked down the door.

They made their way to the top where Ice King, three guards and PB were. It was quiet until Betty kicked down the door and shot one of the guards in the head. Marceline and Mark ran using their super fast vampire speed.

Marceline kicked one snowman head off and Mark tackled the next snapping his neck. "What is this?!" Ice King said growing angry and getting his lightening strike ready.

"Simon, we're here to help you. Now if you can't control yourself as we cure you I'll have to put you to sleep." Betty said as she never took her sight off Ice King's head. Ice King appeared calm at first but then he acted quickly and shot a bolt toward Betty.

She dodged the lightening rod with a barrel role. "Subdue him!" Marceline and Mark jumped on Ice King and held him down. "Let me go you devilish swine!" "See now that's just hurtful." Mark said. Marceline and Mark bit Simon on his neck and sucked enough blood from him knocking the paranoid King out. "We got 30 minutes." Marceline said wiping some off his lip.

"This dude blood tastes horrible, tastes like rancid snow cone. He isn't worthy for the vampire venom." Mark said. "I still don't understand how you sucked enough blood to knock him out but not turn him into a vampire." Betty said scratching her head with her hand on her hips.

"Well we vampires make more vampires with venom, we could decide to make more friends or just have lunch." "As all of this is fantastic to listen to you go on about vampires or whatever but do you mind GETTING ME OF OUT OF THIS CAGE?! PB screamed.

"Oh yeah, hey PB." Mark walked to the cell and easily broke the bars. "Now that we have Simon and PB can we leave now?" Mark said annoyed. "No, Finn told us to find Simon's book." "About Finn and Jake if they were girls? He was forcing me to give my opinion on that thing! It's over there." PB pointed towards the bookshelf.

Marceline got the book and Mark grabbed Ice King and they walked out of the castle. They got back to the docks and heard noise behind them. Snowmobiles.

"Ice Troops!" Betty screamed, she got on knee and fired killing a driver. The snowmobile flipped and hit another one killing both who were on it but there were about 10 more to deal with.

"We have no time for this! Mark, drop Ice King and get the sub!" "On it." Mark gently put Ice King on the ground and jumped into the water. Marceline gave Finn's book to PB and used her speed run. She jumped onto one of the snowmobiles and torn off one of the drivers head and threw it at another driver.

"Frank!" And he swerved killing himself. Marceline continued slowing down the drivers giving Mark enough time to bring the sub to the surface. He opened the hatch. "Come on! I would like to stay my undead self, not dead!" Betty dragged Ice King and threw him down for Mark to catch him.

PB went down next and Betty went down. "Come on Marcy!" She screamed. Marceline ran and punched the wooden dock. It quickly began to sink and she jumped inside the sub and closed the hatch. The remaining drivers fired at the sub but it didn't matter. The sub sunk below the waves and sailed toward the Candy Kingdom.

"Well, I'll call that a job well done. I want a raise." "Well you're not getting one Mark. So, shall we cure Simon Betty?" "Not yet, we must get back to Doctor Princess first. Get Simon to an IV."

PB looked on with a little annoyance. A well thought out plan not made by her. "Where's Finn?" "He's leading your forces with the Marauders and Gummy liberating Ice Kingdom." "What?! Who told him he was King?!" No one answered not sure why PB was mad.

"Answer me!" "Chill Princess of sweetness. The EGB saw they had no other choice. You were gone and the Grand King of Ooo was right there. They needed leadership." PB slumped in her chair. She wasn't cooping quite well with this.

Back to Finn who was parading through Capricorn city. The locals threw roses at Finn and threw ice into the air. "Wow dude, they really like you." "I guess. If it wasn't for me Ice King might still be executing." A ring from Finn's headset caught his attention.

"Finn." PB said. "PB! Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I just wanna know who gave you the permission to invade Ice Kingdom?!" "What else were we going to do Princess? We couldn't just let Ice King and Lemongrab get so powerful until we couldn't do anything."

PB hung up, she was mad for some reason. "What's her problem?" "Meh, probably annoyed Ice King had her locked up for so long." "Finn!" "Marcy, I see your mission was a success." "It sure was but Ms. I'm the sweetest person in the world is acting pretty sour." "I heard that!" "Get her back to Candy Kingdom, we'll make our way to the castle."

Finn enjoyed the parade until he got to the end of Capricorn city. He and about 5 trucks raced towards Ice castle. They fired at the Ice troops around the citadel and broke a hole threw the walls. Finn got on top of the truck as Jake fired wildly at the Snowmen.

The truck screeched to a halt and shot Finn forward. He jumped on one of the snowmen stabbing him and pulled out his pistol to shoot two more in his head. The other soldiers jumped out to help their King and fought off the remain 50 snowmen.

Finn slashed at one snowman to another with extreme accuracy. Always aiming for the legs first and finishing them off with the pistol. It was an amazing sight to see. Finn was moving in slow mo.

He stabbed a snowman straight in the stomach and rolled over it's back and sliced another straight down the middle. He twirled in the air and kicked another head off and shot his friend right behind him. The snowman fell forward onto Finn and he threw him on top of another.

Jake looked at his brother. It was awesome. Finn never fought like this before in his life. And before you knew it Ice Kings forces surrendered.

With overwhelming numbers and well thought out strategy Ice Kingdom has fallen at 9:09pm August 10th 2014 liberated from the evil Ice King.

**Yes I have updated quickly no? Lol, hope you like! Adios my fellows! Review and Follow!**


	8. Love between Dimensions

**Hello everyone! So are you ready for this chapter?! No you're not. Now? Nope. Give it a couple minutes. Presenting!**

**Chapter 8: Love between dimensions**

"Let me go you mortal swine!" Ice King struggled as he was tied down on a medical bed. "Shut it you fool." Finn said in an annoyed tone. "Alright, when we break the gems the reaction should bring Simon back." Betty said petting Ice King's head.

"Are we sure that this will work?" Foster said with his dark hoodie on standing next to PB with his arms behind his back. "Hey I really don't give a damn but if he lives or dies I'll be satisfied." "Why if he dies?" "So I don't have to do it." "So if he lives?" "I'll be the one who killed the Ice King, what a pleasure."

Ice King struggling worsened so Jake wrapped himself around him making a head of a cobra. "You are under my spell..." "I am under your spell..." "You will stop struggling." "I will stop struggling." "Whoa Jake, where you learn that trick?" "Prismo is awesome dude that's all I got to say."

Finn pulled a gem out of Ice King's crown, then Marceline toke one then Betty. "Now remember. At the same time." Betty said. Finn and Marceline nodded and they raised their feet.

"3...2...1 now!" They stomped on the gems in complete sync. As soon as the gems were broken a red puff cloud formed from each. They stood back afraid of the suddenly forming puff cloud. The three clouds circled around Ice King then formed a line looking at Ice King.

The center cloud flew at high speed circling around Ice King's crown crushing it turning it into a gold pill. They spiraled over Ice King once again with one cloud holding the golden pill. The cloud with the pill then toke point and flew straight into his mouth followed by the other clouds.

There was a moment of silence where Ice King didn't even moved. "Is he dead?" Mark asked leaning on the wall. "I don't know." Jake said. "Dead or not I'm throwing him in the garbage shoot."

Ice King's skin began to change color from baby blue to a light shade of brown. His bear began to shed and fell on the floor followed by the hair on his head. His hair began to grow back into it's dark brown original state and Simon regained his sanity.

Simon Petrikov has been reborn.

"Betty? My love, you're back." Simon said, he is still pretty weak from the transformation. "Simon!" Marceline and Betty hugged Simon not giving the man much time to regain his strength.

"Hold up, how do we know he's sane now?" "Shut it PB! You really just wanna kill Simon!" "Awww...yeah, sort been stressing that for the past 10 minutes." Marceline ignored the irritating PB and continued to hold Simon.

Marceline finally let go of Simon and hugged Finn which shocked him. Marceline's not the hugging type. "Thank you Finn! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Whoa Marcy chill. You're welcome."

"Well this is just fine and dandy but what about the war? Like seriously Lemongrab is still out there." "Oh no! No way! You're not using my forces again for another invasion Finn!" "What?! Why not?!" "This is my Kingdom! Just because you're the King of Ooo it doesn't mean you could just come into my Kingdom and run it!"

Finn was saddened when he heard this. Foster placed a calmly hand on PB's shoulder. "You can't simply kick the King of Ooo out can you?" "I'm not throwing him out! He simply can't just use all of my resources! Like really! Sweet Battalion was my best set of forces I had! Now who will protect my Kingdom?!" "I don't know...how about the 5 other battalions you made?"

Beaten PB sat in her chair and pouted. Finn nodded at Foster for helping him out with PB and brought his attention back to Simon. Simon looked around puzzled.

"Why do I know you all?" Simon asked. Everyone looked around puzzled. "What do you mean you know us?" Mark asked. "Well I never seen you before. But I know you, you're Princess Bubblegum...you're Jake the talking dog...and you're Finn the human. Well I never thought I would see another human after the mushroom war."

Strangely Simon could remember everyone he never seen before in his sane state. "No, I remember. I was in living in the crown. I never ate, I never slept, I just...was there. Only entertained by what my insane self saw and did. If you ask me it's the only way I stayed sane inside my insane self."

A man stuck inside a broken man. "You should rest Simon, we'll let you catch up later." Betty said signaling everyone to leave.

"Well, mission accomplished! Simon's vital are under control! We have Ice Kingdom under our control, I say that we got this war half won." Marceline said happy than ever.

"Well, let's not get carried away. There's still my brother." "Maybe you can form a cue to over throw him?" "Doubt it. Anyone who even sneezes in his direction is sent to the dungeon." "Maybe an assassin."

Everyone gave their attention to Mark giving an idea he was expecting to be ignored. "What?" "What you said dude." Marceline said. "Well...didn't really expect you to actually listen to me. I'm only the guard." "Well we are, talk dude." Jake said.

"Well, think about it. Lemongrab and Ice King were the only ones with this insane idea of ruling Ooo right? Since Ice King is no more why don't we just end Lemongrab? I'm sure Foster could get close enough to take him down."

Everyone turn to Foster wondering if he would consider it. "I don't think that's the best idea Mark." "Why not?" The whole group asked. "My brother is well protected, all he does is sit on his throne and anything Kingly that requires him to move is done by me. That throne is guarded by his top ten soldiers and two generals."

The group was very curious for this topic and they decided that they would want to keep Foster's appearance concealed. They made their way to one of PB's secret rooms and sat and discussed the so called sinister generals.

"So what are they called?" PB asked. "The sinister 5. Earl made these Lemons to mimic the Kings of Ooo. His head general actually is Finn in a lemon form." "Awww sick! The dude made a lemon out of me!" "Well think of it as a compliment. Earl admires you Finn."

Finn didn't think much of it and Mark brought up his idea again. "Well whatever, I'm sure I could find a few vampires to help you out. We're not good for fighting a war but we sure know how to assassinate someone." "Well Foster? What do we have to lose?" Betty asked.

"You do not understand, if I am killed who will rule Lemon Kingdom? I'm sure Princess Bubblegum wouldn't." "Got that right." "As I was saying...If I fall the future of Lemon Kingdom falls." "Fine then, you stay here and we vamps will put him down." Marceline thought.

"Alright...I guess if it'll put an end to the madness. I'll do it. But not now. Right now we need to help Finn with his...singularity problem." "You people are not serious, you're really going to an alternate universe to find Finn a girlfriend?" "Not like there are chicks here." Finn said giving the Princess another look.

Foster, Marceline, Mark and Finn left the room and went to Finn's bedroom. Foster pulled out Ice King's book and opened it. It had a picture of Fionna and Cake as a bookmark. Finn read a few pages more.

"Man, even for such a deranged dude he's sort of talented." "Alright, let's travel to Aaa." Foster threw the book down and threw some pink dust on it opening up a circular portal into Aaa. Finn walked in with Foster and Marceline in tow.

"Pff, Aaa. What a stupid name." Mark said as he entered the portal. "Okay, the portal will only stay open for an hour so we must find Fionna quickly." "How exactly do we know she'll just come with us? I mean you don't say 'hey I love you wanna go through this portal to my world with me' to any girl." "Well, I have been here before you know."

They walked following Foster, it seemed he knew where he was going. "This place looks a lot like Ooo." "Well, Ice King only gender-swap you all. Fortunately Earl and I haven't been written by Ice King. There." Foster pointed to Fionna's Tree fort.

They came to the door and Foster knocked greeted by Fionna. "Hello Fionna." "Hey Foster! What brings you to our dimension?" "Well you remember that cool boy I told you about?" "Yeah that cute one, what about him?" "Well...here he is." Finn gave a sheepish smile.

Fionna quickly slammed the door. "Ouch." Mark chuckled. "What's wrong baby girl?" Cake jumped onto the red Fionna. "Did you go lava surfing without me again?! Baby you are as red as a tomato that just had a good spanking." "Cake...you remember Foster?" "Yeah..." "You remember the guy he talked about?" "Yeah..." "Well he's outside."

Cake quickly stretched upstairs and came back down with a bunch of makeup. "Come on honey you're not screwing this up!" "I don't wear makeup!" "Well that's just a bit to bad! Now hold still!"

Foster knocked onto the door not getting a response. "Come on Foster, we're wasting our time here. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." "Oh she's just shy, but until then-" Foster threw his sound sword to Mark.

"Mark, maybe a little sparring with Finn will make a better impression, no?" "I don't care I just wanna have a chance to kill something other than snow for once." "See this is exactly why we can't date you know. You are naturally too aggro."

Mark used his super speed to get into Finn's face and slashed the sword down. Finn blocked it with his grass sword pushing him off. "Alright, I can do that." Finn jumped forward slashing his blade down at Mark spinning when he landed aiming for Mark's stomach.

They continued their fight as Foster was finally let in. "What the blop dude?!" "What? I thought you wanted to meet him." "I do but- I'm not ready you know?" "Ahhh...someone is nervous." "Cake I wanna look like myself not a clown going to a club." "To bad now you need a hip replacement surgery!"

Fionna dusted her makeup off and looked out the window. She saw as Finn sparred with Mark. "He's so good until a vampire can't even touch him. I wanna try!"

A sudden burst of courage went through Fionna's veins and she ran out the door. Finn didn't see Fionna at first but heard her war cry. She jumped and brought her blade down towards Finn faces but it was quickly blocked.

Mark was about to go back into the battle but Foster disarmed him without even breaking a sweat. "Whoa dude." "Finn's not the only master swordsmen here."

Finn and Fionna's came closer as she pushed her blade closer to Finn. A swift kick got her off Finn. Finn rolled and blocked Fionna swing towards his back and aimed for her head. She blocked and kicked him back causing him to fall to the ground. She pointed her sword towards her fallen foe but Finn disarmed her and used her sword.

He formed an 'x' to her neck and smirked. "You're good." Fionna said. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself blonde." Finn gave her back the sword she wielded and bowed in a respectful manner.

"Wow, a gentlemen." Fionna blushed. "So, do you wanna..." Finn started losing his confidence. "Yeah...I would love too..." Finn began his own blush. Offered his hand and they walked inside of the tree fort.

"Wow Foster, nice one. But we only got 30 minute left." "Oh don't worry, it's only a 5 minute walk to the portal." "And if we don't get to the portal in time?" "We'll be stuck in this dimension."

Marceline shrugged. "Mark, guard the portal. We wouldn't anyone just walking through." "When is my raise coming through? Fine." Mark used his super speed to disappear from their eyes. "They don't treat you like the other princesses." "Meh, I really don't care. I practically just began to take the job seriously. Finn does need a lot of help."

A quiet moment the two shared. "Is something on your mind?" Marceline asked. "Oh nothing, I just wish life was easier to comprehend. It's not everyday a brother is begged to kill his brother to save the world." Marceline sort of regretted asking.

"Heavy." "It is. Well, at least Finn is happy." "Yeah, never seen the dude so...jolly. It's almost sickening. You know I just realized something..." "What is that?" "Didn't Ice King make an alternate version of me?"

Mark stood at the portal leaning on his dimension when he was tackled from behind. "What the H-" "Who the hell are you?!" Marshall Lee punched Mark leaving a mark on his cheek. "Dude! You do not damage this face!" Mark quickly kicked Marshall off of him.

Mark acted quickly and pulled out his radio. "Finn! Finn for God's sake he-" Another tackle from Marshall had Mark pinned. "I saw you coming from Fionna's house what were you doing there you piece of trash!" "Listen to me you better get off me before I really get mad!" "You wanna see me mad?! Let me hear you hurt Fionna you're dead!" ""I'm already dead smart ass!" "Marshall!"

Marshall Lee turned to see the safe Fionna giving Mark a window. He kicked him off and Marshall resumed his usual floating in mid air. Finn ran forward and swung his sword down to Marshall, he didn't react quickly enough but Marceline jumped in a blocked the attack with her claws. Marshall stared at Marceline from behind getting only a glimpse of her face.

"Chill Finn, he's the alternate version of me." "Whoa whoa whoa! Alternate what?!" "We're from an alternate dimension, I'm sort of you in a females body." "Well that explains a lot." "Like what?" "Why you're so hot." Marceline blushed.

"Well, it's about time to go everyone." Foster remarked. "What?! No! We- we can't leave now!" "Yeah you guys just came, you can't just go!" Fionna held Finn's hand and looked him in his eyes. "Please don't go."

Finn held her hand. "I...must go. But...you can come." "I- I- can't. I mean I can't leave Cake..." "I'll be alright honey!" Cake ran from the tree fort with Fionna's bag on her back waving to get their attention. She finally caught up and gave Fionna her bag filled with supplies.

"It's okay baby girl. I'll be fine! I'll go live with with my other baby." "You sure you'll be okay?" "That depends, is there an alternate boy version of me in there?" "He's a dog." Finn said quickly. "You better go with Finn alone. You can always visit can't you? Besides I gotta focus on my kids more anyway." Fionna and Cake hugged that seemed like forever.

Everyone began to walk back through the portal but not before Mark got his last glare at Marshall. Right as Marceline began to go through her portal Marshall grabbed her arm.

"I- awww...awww screw it! Don't leave me!" "What?" "Please, I'm lost here! If you're really my alternate version of me you should know how lonely I am! And you should be the same too." Marceline blushed and felt a tear about to leave her eye but she didn't respond.

"Marceline, you got 30 seconds. Talk fast." Foster said. She decided quickly. "Let's go. Not like I didn't want you to come anyway." "Yeah, ummm...can you like keep that break down on the down low?" Marceline giggled. "You are every bit of me let's go."

**Does it not fell good to see a happy ending? And be grateful I thought about something much more evil! Read and Review!**


	9. Moving out

**Hello all of you smart reading people, look at you! Reading than picking up a controller! Now shall we start this chapter? Oh...no? Not yet? Okay...how about now? Okay? Alright! Let's do this! Presenting!**

**Chapter 9: Moving out**

"So, this is my room for now I guess." "What do you mean for now?" "I guess PB is about to kick me out." Finn told Fionna. "That sucks, you could always stay at your tree fort." "Yeah, but that will leave me vulnerable to attack. I guess I can build a castle if I want." "Awesome! Let's make it gold!" "If I had that much cash." Finn said chuckling.

Finn took a load off and sat on his bed as Fionna showed a blush moving some hair out of her face. "What ya blushing for?" "Nothing..." She said trying to hold back. "Come on...talk." "Fine...maybe we should." Finn was a bit confuse.

"You know...maybe we should get out of the Candy Kingdom and make our own Kingdom. I mean...if you want...my King." Fionna said bowing. "You know what, yes we should." Fionna's face lite up. "Since I am King of Ooo I should have a Kingdom. So...you, me, Simon and Betty could get out of here."

Fionna jumped around with happiness and glee running through her heart. "But it won't be easy. I mean Candy Kingdom is made completely of candy and it wasn't easy to make. So let's get planning." "We'll need cash." "And you have some in your other dimension." "I'll get Foster!" Fionna ran out the door.

Finn chuckled and walked out of his room and went to check on Simon. He found Betty helping the man get up using his cane. "Simon! How you doing buddy?" "I'm quite fine Finn and as you can see I'm regaining some of my strength!" Simon stood straight up with the help of a cane.

"And I calculate I should be screwing this cane in about 3 days. So, enough about me. What's the plan about this war Betty tells me about?" "Well, seeing that PB is about to kick me out I'm about to move out and build...my own Kingdom." Betty and Simon paused not really hearing that comment.

"Bu- but how?! You're only 18!" "And a half! Besides, I thought you guys could come and help you know...since this is the Kingdom of humans and you guys are humans." Betty and Simon exchanged looks and smiled. "Whatever you see best, my King." They said in sync

PB came to Finn's room seeing him pack up clothing and stuffing a bunch of bags. "Finn, what are you doing?" "Packing up my stuff, you want me out I'm going." "Wait, you're going?! Where?!" "I'm going to build my own Kingdom."

PB blocked the door as Finn tried to walk out. "What's your deal PB?" "You can't just say you're building a Kingdom you know?! It's not that easy!" "To bad! I'm doing it!" "You don't even have subjects!" Finn threw the box aside and began to become annoyed.

"Okay, that's it. What do you want from me PB?! You want me out, but you don't want me to have a place to go! What do you expect me to do?!" "I don't know!" "Why?!" "Because I'm scared!"

They screamed at the top of their lungs getting annoyed every second but when PB said her last remark the tone dimmed down. "Scared?! What do you mean you're scared?!" "I'm not scared, but I- I'm...I don't know okay?! I'm confused." Finn barely understood his own emotion, just throwing them in the vault if he didn't but now PB not understanding her own it annoyed Finn.

He simply was not good at the subject. It wasn't his fault, it's just his nature. "You expect me to understand that PB? You've been playing this sort of love triangle deal whenever I get someone I actual care about! It's confusing! And hurtful okay? You throw me out and then you want me to just understand why when you don't know for yourself?! I'm out of here."

Finn walked passed the confused PB. She held her head and rested bent over the table. "Dear glob, what's wrong with me?!" She threw over the table in anger and confusion feeling the urge to throw something at Finn and give him a hug at the same time. "I don't have mixed feelings...I don't have feelings I don't understand...that girl needs to leave."

Simon, Betty, Jake and his family, Finn and Fionna stood at the gate speaking to a guard. "Sir, are you sure you wanna leave?" "Yeah man, just go back to serving PB." "Alright but...the EGB can help you with many things. We could provide you with money, supplies, assistance. Anything you want or need." "I'll take you up on your offer."

Finn smirked. "Maybe some transportation and some more cash and supplies?" "I thought you would ask sir." The EGB guard pulled out his radio. "Bring up the supplies." Four black jeeps pulled up and the drivers piled out.

"Alright sir, you have here 4 jeeps. One filled with gold in the back seat, another with food and water, other provisions such as bedding and creature comforts and the other jeep is empty enough to hold your things." Finn nodded and piled their stuff inside.

Finn and Fionna drove with the car in the front as Simon drove right behind him followed by Betty then Jake. "Alright, you guys ready?" Finn said sticking his head out the window getting thumbs up from the others.

Finn pressed the gas easy and drove forward towards his tree fort. "So, where we heading? To my tree fort. I think we missed something." Finn drove to his tree fort and stopped right at the front door.

He went in and toke a look around. The EGB stripped pretty much everything Finn said to bring to him. Only a few gold coins were left what Finn picked up. He drew his grass sword and sliced his refrigerator open finding only spoiled food.

"Man, the EBG do good work." Finn opened cupboards and found canned food items and stuffed it with his bag. "Need some help buddy?" Jake said. "Sure man, look around for useful stuff. Weapons, food, provisions whatever junk that help us survive." Jake nodded and stretched around the house.

Finn went around to the living room and wanted to take the couch with him but it was way to big. He went between the couch cushions and found his picture of Flame Princess. "Who's that?" Fionna asked startling Finn.

"Oh, it's...my old girl friend." "Can I see?" "Really?" Expecting her to get jealous. "Yeah sure." Finn handed the picture to Fionna and she smiled. "She was pretty. I see her favorite color was red." "Nah, it's green. She...was made of fire." "Man...how did the...anything work to be honest I mean you can't touch her or anything."

Finn chuckled. "We didn't really touch much. She's...dead now though..." "Oh my gosh...I'm sorry." She comforted him with a hug. "Yeah, dead in my arms. It was hard. But... I have you now so...I'm good." He gave a small smile.

"She would be proud." "Yeah, I guess I should get rid of this picture. Don't want you-" "No! No, no...keep it I don't get jealous." Finn was so relieved he felt tears come to his eyes. He wanted to cry and just wallow.

"It's okay, you can cry." She brought him to the chair and hugged him seeing he went through a lot. Imagine, being only 18 and given this great responsibility but watching the people you care about drop like flies. Flame Princess is dead, PB just kicked him out. Who's next?

"No, no, I can't cry. We gotta...we gotta get stuff done." She could tell Finn was hurt. He wiped a way a tear and got back to his scavenging. Fionna followed him looking upon Finn with worry. He walked across the sky walk to the small shack. "I thought I put some wood around here." Finn said picking up the wood.

"That's it?" "I guess, let's go." "Hey Finn!" Finn and Fionna walked back to Jake that was heaved down with weapons. "Check me out! I'm so ready for Earl!" Jake slowly fell to the side. "Did you get anything but weapons?" "Nope, nothing hear but weapons. Dude, did you know we have a shotgun!?" Finn shook his head and helped his friend up.

They came back to the jeeps finding not much but weapons and some wood. They drove to a clear and flat field. In one direction they could see the far off Candy Kingdom but in all other directions it was just grass. "Perfect." Finn said as he looked at the sunset.

"So, where do we started Finn?" Simon asked. "Well, we'll need stone to make the walls. Jake, can you dig down and get some stone bro?" "Yep!" "Other than that, Simon, you go into a village and buy supplies. Betty and Fionna help Jake, Lady, you could just watch your kids until I could get the tents up, if we even have tents..."

Finn went around to the back of the SUV and opened the trunk. He found 5 large tents, matches, wood, tables, plates, forks, spoons etc. "I'll get cooking." Finn said. He started a fire and used a four planks of wood to prop up a thin piece of metal over the fire and hammered it down with some nails.

"Nice, we got a stove. Now let's see what the elite's stuffed in this car to eat." Believe it or not the EBG actually packed can goods of many varieties and meats. Lot's of meat. Steak, pork chop, you name it, Finn had it and his mouth watered.

"Hey Finn we hit s- son of a meat person. Finn, you go dig...I'll deal with the meat...I mean cook the food." Jake said sort of hypnotized. "Alright but cure the meat that we aren't eating tonight so they don't go bad." Jake only drooled.

Finn jumped down to the already wide area with Betty and Fionna sort of stuck doing nothing. "What's the hold up?" "We sort of can't break this rock with our hands." Betty said sarcastically.

"Look out below!" Simon said from the base of the hole and threw down some tools. Pick ax's he threw down and they got mining away until Jake called them up for dinner. Exhausted, Finn and the others crawled to the surface.

"I'm beat." "Same here Fionna." Finn said throwing his pick ax down. Jake gave them their full plates. "What we got here Jake?" "Steak and mash potatoes! Eat up because it'll be a hard day tomorrow."

Seeing Jake was right Finn and everyone else got eating and everyone went to bed in the tents leaving Finn awake on guard duty. Finn watched the quiet and peaceful horizon and imagined his Kingdom.

Complete peace and happiness, beautifully painted buildings, nice people and most importantly humans. He held a gold sword in one hand and his grass sword in the next and smiled as he sat on a log. "It's so quiet, and peaceful..." Almost frightening Finn Fionna wrapped a blanket around him with her rosy red cheeks.

"Thought you'd be cold out here." "Are your cheek ever not on fire?" A giggle came from Fionna. Finn and Fionna looked each other in the eyes hypnotizing each other moving closer for a kiss. But just when they were about to Finn saw something in the distance.

"What the heck is that?"

PB paced in a circle in her room as she just threw out the King of Ooo. But it wasn't even that. The thing Finn said about this love triangle, it was true. PB couldn't see Finn with another girl, but was to scared to be judged for dating a younger boy who wasn't made out of candy.

She looked at her watch. It gave her a cold hard stare saying 10:13pm. PB would have been asleep hours ago and you could see the bags under her eyes. She just didn't understand her feelings and couldn't sleep until she did.

You may think PB's research on Flame Princess was just PB being her naturally scientific self but you're wrong. She fooled herself to believe it was research to protect Ooo and the world but it wasn't that.

That day in the woods where PB spied on Flame Princess was to find out why Finn was attached to a flame. She was trying to find out why was it so easy for Flame Princess to love Finn.

When she couldn't.

"Bubblegum!" A yell from PB's balcony drew her attention away from her thoughts. She saw Foster not looking so wise at the moment. "Foster? What's wrong?" "Finn! He's in great danger! My brother! He sent 100 soldiers and one of his generals to do away with Finn!"

PB stood shocked. She couldn't move and just stood their, mouth agape. Foster gave her a slap to break her out of it. "Come on! Finn is in danger! We must act now!" PB nodded and walked to her barracks leaving Foster.

Just as Finn and Fionna lips were just about to touch Finn saw something in the distance behind Fionna far off. "What the heck is that?" Fionna turned and began to hear the drone of truck engines.

"Finn, we're not alone." She quickly pulled out her sword. Finn picked up a steel bucket and bashed it with his sword. "Everyone up! Everyone up!" They crawled out of their tents to see what Finn was pointing towards and they scrambled for weapons.

"Simon, you can take cover behind the SUV's." "Oh trust me Finn, you're not having all the fun." Simon pulled out a pistol from his jacket. "Betty! Didn't the EBG give us a sniper rifle?" "Yes." "Bring me it."

Finn lied on his stomach looking at the convoy though the scope and looked back as all of his friends were armed and ready for a fight.

Finn stared at the driver for the truck in the front and fired hitting him right in the head. "Whoa, I never seen you use a sniper rifle before!" "The EBG's are awesome dude." Finn continued firing at the trucks until every driver was dead. The troops began to pile out and charge Finn's position.

"They're in range!" Everyone drew their weapons and fired. Earl's forces charged towards a wall of bullets. Finn and his team killed most of Earl's forces before they had time to fire back but about 10 got in range and fired back.

The group toke cover now finding themselves pinned down but there was a sudden cease fire. Finn poked his head from the log he was stationed at and saw one soldier that stood out from the others.

He stood proud and tall with a large smirk across his face. "Come out Finn! This pathetic squat you see could be a castle is no more! You die here!" "Oh yeah?! Who's asking?!" The soldier looked much familiar now.

"You!" "Yes, it is I, lemon Finn."

**Ha! Cliff hanger! It gets funny if you're the one writing. So! Stay tuned to see what holds for next chapter! And no! I will not forget my Grojband story! Peace!**


	10. The Sonic Boom Charge

**Hello my friends and viewers! Thank you for reading this chapter and all those other ones I have made so I grant you one wish! Nah...I can't do that. Anyway! Let's see what Finn is up too!**

**Chapter 10: The Sonic Boom Charge**

Finn stared down his double made of lemon. The lemon Finn smirked and drew a sound sword. "When I kill you, I will gladly take that girl for you. Call it a favor." "You wanna suck on my sword's blade you lemon?! Bring it!" "Certainly!"

Finn charged forward towards the calm, cool and collected Lemon Finn. He put his arm around his back and pointed his sound sword towards Finn. Finn knew he was going to hit him with a blast so he ran faster. He spun and their blades clashed in a position pointing the blade up in the air.

"Not bad." Lemon Finn swung his blade down to Finn's head but it was quickly blocked leaving Finn vulnerable to a kick to the stomach. Finn winced and held his stomach giving Lemon Finn time to slash the sword down. Finns struggled to keep the blade from touching him and Fionna noticed and jumped from her cover point.

Finn watched as the blade got closer and lemon Finn's smirk got wider as he struggled to prove he could beat him. Fionna came to the rescue and slid at angle for sword to make contact to his stomach.

Lemon Finn blocked the attack allowing Finn to get up. He spun aiming for his back but it was blocked. They went around him not being able to touch Lemon Finn at all. Lemon Finn slashed his blade down to Fionna and she held him back.

Finn came to help but he kicked him back. "Hello beautiful." "Kiss my a-" "Now, now, no need for bad language Fionna." Fionna made her way out of the hold and toke a step back. She knew she couldn't touch him even if she tried, even if Finn helped.

Finn did the same and was about to charge when he heard a loud noise behind him. It was PB in a truck. A single truck. Finn was literally annoyed by this and sighed knowing he had to see her again.

The truck came to a stop at the battlefield. For a second there was nothing but silence. Then a sudden burst from the back. It was so fast no one saw it. The Lemon soldiers looked around as they wondered what came out of that truck.

One was quickly stabbed by an unknown predator. Three standing next to each other all suddenly stood without their head on their shoulders. They dropped like flies but this didn't phase Lemon Finn.

"What the heck killed them?!" Fionna asked. Everyone back at camp wondered too and for once Lemon Finn wasn't smirking but frowning. "Show yourself!" A burst of wind came in their direction and Lemon Finn toke a stance.

Whatever was coming it was moving at such a fast speed the grass underneath parted and showed the dirt underneath. The strange wind clashed with Lemon Finn but he held back. He was pushed back bring the dirt he stepped on with him trying to gain traction.

Lemon Finn eventually fell down and held his sword up to block a blade. The blade belong to the master of the sword Rattleballs. "Rattleballs!" Finn said. "Yes, it is I. Rattleballs. Came here to save your butt yet again Finn." He said in a robotic voice. "Hey!"

Rattleballs swung his sword down again and kicked Lemon Finn back. He flew a short distance and rolled from being defeated. "I'll be back Finn! And when I do! That talking gumball machine won't be here to save you!" Lemon Finn went to one of the trucks and threw out the dead driver and drove back to the Lemon Kingdom.

"We almost got our asses handed to us." Finn said in an annoyed tone with his sword slung over his back. "We weren't that bad." "The female speaks the truth Finn, you two held him off better than I expected. He was a formidable foe. I still can't believe he blocked my sonic boom charge." "Yeah...how the heck did you stay invisible?!" Fionna asked.

Rattleballs chuckled. "I can move fast enough that the naked eye can't see me." "Whoa..." Fionna said. "Teach us that!" "I doubt you'll be able to move as fast as I but I will, in do time." PB came out of the truck and walked to Finn completely ignoring everyone else.

"Finn, come back to the castle." "What?! No!" "Finn you're completely vulnerable here." "I prefer to die." PB got deep sorrow from that comment. "I'm sorry okay?!" "Well to bad! I don't need your apology!" "You sure did need my help!" "ENOUGH!"

Fionna stepped in. "Princess Bubblegum, may I speak with you in PRIVATE please!" Fionna pulled her to the side out of ear shot of Finn and Rattleballs. "What are you trying to do to Finn?! You kicked him out! Now you want him back?! What's wrong with you?!" "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You ever thought you might hurt someone if you started going for Finn?!"

Fionna felt like slapping PB at that moment, now knowing she had a thing for Finn. "You like Finn?!" "I don't know! He saved me more times I can count! He was the only male I ever found interest in! So yeah, maybe!" "Well Finn is with me, now who do you think is a better match? Me, who is Finn in a girls body or a piece of candy?!"

PB didn't know what to say, Fionna was right. "What do you people get out of making me miserable?!" "PB you had your chance, you had Finn! And you blew it! Now you want a do over, but life doesn't work that way." Fionna stepped away quite annoyed by the Princess of candy.

PB walked back to the truck in complete sorrow. She just wanted to disappear and never come back. "Rattleballs, will you stay?" "Fine, but I spend most of my time mediating, you try moving at sonic speeds without mediation."

Fionna stomped back to Finn. "I...talked to PB." "Talked? It sounded like screaming. I guess you did better than I anyway." "PB has a thing for you Finn." The words Finn wanted to hear those years ago now were said today.

"Really? Really?! Why does she do this to me?! Why is it so hard to be happy?!" Finn spat in rage as he looked as PB got in the truck and drive away.

She wiped tears from her eyes as she drove back home to just cry some more. She prayed that Foster was still there, she needed some wisdom. And a lot of it. She walked to her bedroom not talking to anyone or addressing them slamming her door behind her.

Thankfully Foster was still there, sipping on tea hearing the door slam startling him. "My George woman calm down! Scared the living daylight out of me." "Finn is a jerk! Fionna's a jerk! My life sucks!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa what?"

PB didn't respond, she just wallowed in her bed. "My God you didn't tell Finn you-" "Yes I did Foster! And he just tore out my heart! I'll never talk to him again!" "PB you are candy! He is a boy! This would have worked for a child when he was 5!"

PB paid no attention Foster and he gave a sigh. "PB, it's okay. I'm sure there's a nice sweet fellow out there for you." "I want Finn." "You want Finn to be single." PB got up from her position.

"What do you mean?" "You don't wanna have a relationship with Finn, you don't love him at all. You just like to have an option. You knew Finn loved you all those years ago. He had a lock of your hair what you saw. He has dozens of pictures of you, you saw three. You just like having someone like you."

PB eye twitched. She was horribly annoyed that Foster was right. "I hate it when you're right. What do I do?" "Well Princess Bubblegum, do what all brave souls do. Move on." PB wiped a tear from her face and understood.

"I'll leave you to think." PB nodded and Foster jumped on his carpet and left. PB had a lot of thinking to do.

Back to Finn.

"Should we stay? I mean he can come back at any time and I don't want my kids unprotected." Jake said holding Jake Jr. "Yeah, but where do we go?" Simon asked. "We go back to the tree house. We build our castle there. I always knew it would come to this."

Finn and everyone packed up and got back in their SUV's packing the stone they collected and drove back to the tree fort. Finn checked his watch seeing it was 12:49am. He tiredly watched what was in front of him as Fionna looked out the window.

"What you thinking about?" "What you had to go through." "Difficult things. You...haven't even hear all the things that makes my life suck." "Dear God there's more?" "My father's a thief, he just left me in the forest one day as a baby. And my mother...died holding me. She was weakened at birth." "I'm so sorry."

Finn shook his head trying to concentrate on the road. "You wanna talk about it?" "No, I prefer not. Sorry." "It's okay, we could talk about that awesome attack Rattleballs did!"

Finn chuckled and a thought pooped in his head. "Hey, where is Rattleballs?!" Finn looked out his window and saw Rattleballs holding on Simon's SUV on the outside. "You good dude?" Finn shouted. And a quick thumbs up comforted Finn.

They finally reached to the tree fort and they parked around the base of the tree. Rattleballs jumped on top of Simon's SUV and began to mediate. "I shall play look out." "How can you look out when you're mediating?" Simon asked.

"I can feel the vibration in the earth quite some distance away. Further a way then a sniper could hit me." "That's a neat skill...talking gumball machine." Simon was still weird out that Rattleballs was a living gumball machine.

Finn gave up his bed to Simon and Betty and Jake formed a bed for Lady and the kids to sleep on leaving Finn and Fionna with no where to sleep. "You can sleep on the couch, I think I'll just lookout with Rattleballs." "You sure?" "I'll be fine."

Finn smirked and left Fionna to sleep, she basically feel asleep as soon as she laid down. Finn kissed the girl on her forehead and walked outside and jumped on the SUV with Rattleballs.

"Sup RB." "Hello Finn, shouldn't you be sleeping?" "Yeah, but I thought I could come out here and you could teach me how to do that sonic boom thing." "Fine, meditate with me." Finn crossed his legs and positioned his hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated but had an instant difficulty.

"What do I concentrate on?" "Remove all troubling thoughts from your mind, become one with the forces around you. Concentrate." Finn continued but didn't feel anything. "Agh, this is taking long." "You must know that there is all the time in the world in one second of forever." "Can you give me a straight forward answer instead of a riddle?" "How about an example." Rattleballs hushed Finn and for a few seconds, Rattleballs sat silent not moving at all but then he started to glow. "Whoa." Finn exclaimed.

"There is no excuse for you not becoming one with nature Finn. Look at me, I'm a robot and I have become one with nature." Finn tried again becoming much more patient. So much mixed emotions. Yet none of them were clear.

He barely breathed but felt although he didn't need the air. He felt although he was asleep yet he was wide awake. He felt like he was drowning but not worrying about sinking. He felt free yet held in a cage.

He smiled, loving the feeling he had although he couldn't make sense of it. He forgot completely about the arguments with PB, he didn't worry about being a King, he didn't care about his dead beat father. He was one with the forces of nature and began to glow.

"Good, good, well done Finn." Rattleballs said snapping Finn out of the mediation. "Now you are ready for the sonic boom charge." "Let's do this."

Rattleballs stood a distance off and drew his sword. "Now, channel that energy to your body and move without moving." "Why did I understand what you meant by that?" "Hey man I'm wise but not that wise."

Finn closed his eyes and channeled his energy and charged forward. He ran and picked up speed no ordinary human could possibly get too. He began to run at 10 miles per hour, then he began to go 30, then 50 then a 120 next thing you knew Finn was moving so fast no one could see him.

He charged towards Rattleballs and their blades clashed. Rattleballs tried to hold back that the very ground beneath him was taking with him. Finn felt no emotion. He felt, nothing but he was completely conscious.

Rattleballs finally got Finn to stop and Finn came out of the trans. "Well done Finn. You're a fast learner, how about you and me try our charge at the same time and see who's the best?" Finn couldn't say no to test his power and he gladly accepted.

Finn and Rattleballs got in charging stance and Finn began his run when Rattleballs could begin the sonic charge at will. Finn caught up speed and they clashed once again and when they did this time it let off a loud bang waking everyone in the tree fort up.

"I'll check it out!" Simon said. He walked outside to see Rattleballs helping Finn up. "What happened?" "Finn and I were trying the sonic boom charge." "Awww what?!" Fionna said right behind Simon.

"You guys practiced without me?!" "It pretty difficult though Fionna." "I want in! Rattleballs! Let's do this!" "I don't get paid enough for this." "You don't get paid at all!" Finn exclaimed.

**Whoa! That's a powerful move am I right guys? Well I hope this hope chapter was long enough for you all because I won't be updating for a while! Sorry but I'm on vacation, literally! I'll be going away for awhile but I'll miss you guys! Peace out and keep being awesome!**


	11. Assassination

**Hello my viewers! I am sorry for the lateness school is torture. Commerce, Economics, Office Procedures man, high school is pretty sucky. Anyway, let's see what Finn is doing.**

**Chapter 11: Assassination**

Finn and the gang have been working tirelessly to make the walls for the castle. It has been a difficult thing to do. The wall must be at least four stories tall towering over the tree fort. "Man, my arms are killing me." Fionna said. "That's it. We can't do this." Finn flared and threw down his pickaxe.

Simon stopped his work of molding the walls and listened. "We can't just give up, I mean we've been pretty far." Jake said looking at the 10 yard two story wall. "No, no, no, I wasn't planning on giving up. A Kingdom isn't built in a day but we got like no time because Earl is planning. Maybe we should call for some help."

Finn made an adequate point, 6 people can't build a castle. "Who should we call?" Betty asked. "Any Kingdom that would help." Finn went inside and left everyone else working and looked at himself in the mirror, he washed off the cement on his face and went on the phone.

He called Marceline. "Hey Marcy, I need a bit of help." "Oh yeah, with what?" "I'm trying to get my castle off the ground if you know what I'm saying. Think you can help?" "Sure, the vamps are pretty will aligned with mining, I mean with spend most of our lives in caves anyway. I'll send some dudes to help."

Finn hung up and then called the EBG base of operations. They gave him his card and said if he needed anything just call. Finn was more than glad to call the EBG and made the phone call.

"EBG headquarters this is second lieutenant Brown speaking." "Hello Lieutenant, this is Finn the Human." "My King! What have you called for? Our services I suppose?" "Yeah, I'm trying to build my Kingdom, you think you can help?" "Yes sire, we will have supplies and equipment there in a few hours."

Finn never thought it would be this easy. His castle was going to be awesome. He just wished he had more subjects to rule. He remembered his next objective as King, he had to find the other Kings.

Finn called for Foster and he was on his way, Finn warned him about the EBG coming and Foster made sure to keep it low profile as he always did.

Finn sat on his bed reading the enchiridion. It was quite interesting. "Whoa…. My mom was awesome." "Very true." Turned around quickly and shoved the pistol into Foster's face.

"Dude! Knock that off! Almost off your head! Again!" "You stand completely still with someone shoving a gun in your face with all your adrenaline pumping, it's quite a rush." "You have some weird kicks dude."

Finn starched his head not really wanting to ask Foster. "Is something wrong?" "No….I mean, are you going to do it?" Foster immediately new what he meant.

"I plan to Finn. But I still need the help of you." "Course, Marceline." Marcy appeared right behind Foster sending an unexpected chill down his spine. "I got a few assassins with me, this is Mark again and Antonio, I'm sure you meet Marshall already." "Sup."

Foster nodded. He asked for the plan but to be honest there wasn't one. "So we just barge in?" "Umm…we got nothing else." Marcy said starching her head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to do this planning. My brother is always at his throne, protected by his head general and his best guards. When I go in I'll approach him directly and ask him to step down, you all shall be at the roof tops with the help of your invisibility. You'll be wearing ear plugs."

The ear plugs came out of nowhere. "Why ear plugs?" "Because, the signal I'll give for you to attack is when I disorient everyone in the room with a blast of my sound sword. They'll be stunned making them easy pickings for you. Finn, are you coming?" "Course, so is rattleballs."

Foster nodded and placed his hand on his chin. "When the windows of the castle are broken is your signal to burst in with a SUV and charge in, by then all of Earl's guard will be killed, if he doesn't surrender we kill him."

Foster plan was full proof, it had to work. Finn walked outside for Fionna to confront him. "What you guys were talking about in there?" "We're planning on ending this war today. Going to take down Earl. You'll need to stay here, oversee the construction." "Awww…why don't I get to have fun?"

Finn chuckled and kissed her on her forehead causing her to blush. Finn got an SUV and began to add his own little touch to the vehicle.

Foster flew back to his Kingdom with night time helping them with stealth. Finn radioed Foster with his headset. "Ready bro?" "Not at all actually." "That sounds like an okay to me." Finn sat in the SUV far from the Lemon Kingdom but still able to see the citadel. He, Rattleballs, and 5 EBG who supported this sat in the SUV.

Finn got comfortable in the driver's seat kicking his feet out the window. "Foster has the gate open." "You really think we could trust the guy?" "King Finn does, so I do." Conversation were spent waiting on the signal from Foster.

Foster flew over the walls and saw the citadel. "This is where you drop off." Foster counted down on his fingers as all the vampires wore only black clothing jumped off the carpet and followed Foster's lead. "You sure this is going to work?" Mark asked Marceline. "No Mark I'm not sure, I only can hope." "Marceline, one of my agents have found something interesting regarding humans." Antonio spoke.

Foster walked calmly through the door with the vamps right behind. His arms behind his back he showed no emotion as he approached the throne of his brother. Foster glared at the general as they did not agree on many things.

"Why have you not bowed before me as you walked to the throne….brother?" Earl said as though he was disgusted to be related to Foster.

"Brother, this war is petty foolishness." A gasp was heard from across the room from the lemon women feeding Earl sour pops. "Ladies, leave us." The women quickly filed out of the room as Foster and Earl's discussion continued.

"What are you saying Foster?" Earl glared as his soldiers came closer pointing their blades to Foster. But Foster was quite good at this, walking in on Finn and PB was practice.

"I'm not afraid of you." "You should be." "Brother, I'll only ask you this once, step down or else I will put you down." A silence entered the air, it was unbearable. Foster, himself, wondered how he got that out without being phase with the swords around him.

"No." Foster cringed simply by blinking, he silently swore at his brother silliness. "You were always a fool Foster." "No brother, you are the fool." Foster pulled out his blade faster than anyone could see and slammed it to the ground.

It let off a deafening roar that deafened the soldiers around him. Foster spun and cut most of their heads off and Marceline and her assassins jumped and finished the others off. "Guards! Guards!" "Shut up! Now I'll ask again! Step down or die!" "I rather die!" "So be it."

Foster ran forward and their blades met giving off another roar that even the vamps had to hold their ears for.

Finn and the others comfortably watched the citadel and witnessed the glass break. Finn moved quickly to get in driving position and floored the gas pedal.

The guards saw the dust from Finn vehicle and tried the close the gate but the SUV was too fast. They made it just in time to beat the gate and drove towards the citadel.

Marceline held back the guards as Mark and Foster tried to kill Earl. He held them back with his sword with extreme precision. He did teach everything he knew to Foster.

There were too many guards and they tried to flood the room. Marshall and Antonio blocked the doors as they prayed Finn was nearby.

The general held his head from the deafening roar and helped his master to fend off the threat. Getting Marceline and Mark's attention Foster and Earl spared again by themselves.

"You were a fool to oppose me!" "You were a fool to think I would just let this madness happen! The Lemon people will be despised for centuries!" "We shall prosper!" "You shall fall!" Foster barrel rolled as Finn drove the SUV straight through the door towards Earl.

Earl jumped and ran over the SUV. He dodged the SUV. Finn and Rattleballs jumped out and prepared to charge. "Surrender Earl! We have you surrounded!" "No, I have you surrounded!" Earl pulled out a button and pressed it.

Beeping sounds were heard all over the citadel. Finn and Rattleballs looked around and saw that it was rigged to blow. "You stupid, arrogant fool! You'll kill us all!" "No brother, you shall be the one dying." The very floor underneath Earl moved and allowed a hidden door to be show itself. Earl jumped down but before Foster could grab him, he was gone.

"We gotta go!" Marceline shouted over the commotion. Antonio and Marshall couldn't hold the door back any more and the soldiers piled in and they fired at the retreating team killing all of the EBG and wounding Foster.

"Let's go! Finn stepped on the gas and drove out of the citadel but the explosion was range was so wide it caused the SUV to flip over.

Finn kicked his door out and crawled out firing at the advancing soldiers. "Foster! Got a plan?!" "A helicopter! It should be over there! Foster pointed with his arm barely working and Finn made his move.

"Come on people let's go!" They made it to the helicopter being fired at still but the helicopter was durable. They flew over the wall and saw a soldier aiming a bazooka on the wall.

"Dodge it! Dodge it!" Mark screamed. "I can't! Its strong not fast!" Finn struggled to turn the helicopter away from the upcoming rocket but it was too late. It hit the tail of the helicopter and exploded.

Navigation of the helicopter was impossible. It spun to whichever way it felt. Finn struggled with the helicopter but it wasn't coping with him much. "I have to bring her down!" "Awww crap I don't wanna die!" Marshall shouted holding on the seat.

"Come on! We gotta ditch this thing!" Marceline suggested. "We can't! It spinning to fast that blade will cut us down to size!" Antonio shouted, they all screamed as the helicopter came closer to the ground.

Finn managed to fly far enough away for the Lemon soldier not to catch up but crash far from the tree house. From the construction site Fionna sat on top of the 4 story high wall and kicked her feet as she saw something crash in the distance.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Finn laid in the helicopter, not sure if he was dead or alive. He turned as the helicopter shifted its weight and laid on its side. Finn pushed himself up. Everyone was knocked out. They showed no signs of life.

"G-guys…" Finn outreached his hand losing his strength. He grabbed Rattleballs and flipped the gumball machine over. Rattleballs was dead. His round glass head was broken and his gumballs fell out. "RB…" Finn continued and flipped Foster over.

He had scratch marks on his head and his gunshot wound on his arm. "Wake up Foster…W-wake up…." Finn continued and checked Marceline. She was the first to come to after Finn.

"Ahhh…my arm….come on….we got to go." "Help me move them." Finn and Marceline pulled Marshall, Foster and Mark out of the burning helicopter. Antonio and Rattleballs laid dead inside.

"I'm going to get them…" "Finn…they're dead, we don't know if that thing is going to blow." "I don't care." Finn pulled the two out of the copter just as an explosion threw them back. It almost did away with Finn.

"Are you okay?" "I'm fine…come on, we gotta get to the tree fort." Finn tried to pull them all but fell to the ground. Marceline picked Finn up just when a light shone on their faces. It was Fionna and Jake in a SUV.

"Guys! You're okay!" Jake pulled Foster, Mark and Marshall into the SUV and placed Rattleballs and Antonio in the back and respectful crossed their arms.

Fionna drove as Finn was too hurt to drive and Jake stayed on the top. When they got back to the tree fort an immense construction project was still going on. Although they got pretty far.

The wall was 4 stories tall with a length of 100 yards on the Northside pointing towards Lemon Kingdom. Lucky a makeshift hospital was created.

Finn was patched up, his arm was burnt and a few bones were broken but he would recover. Foster loss a lot of lemon juice and laid unconscious. Marshall and Mark suffered concussions.

They all attended the funeral for Rattleballs and Antonio creating the cemetery. Finn decided to name it after Rattleballs, Rattler cemetery.

"We are gathered here today to see Rattleballs, the master swordsmen and Antonio, the faithful vampire off. They have died just like so many people already for preserving the democratic monarchy of Ooo. Let us have a moment of silence for respect for the dead." The Pastor spoke.

They lowered the coffins into the ground and buried them crying as everyone already missed them both. "You were the best assistant ever Antonio, I'll see you on the other side one day." Marceline put her rose on top of the grave as Mark came up to speak.

"Even though I joked around a lot, you thought me how to take some things serious. Yet enjoy life. I'll miss you bro." Marceline didn't know Mark had a soft side.

"Even though I didn't know you for a long time I still had a lot of respect for you. Rest in peace dude." Marshall said.

"I can't believe he's gone." Finn said holding the crying Fionna. "H-he was so wise….he taught us so much. In such a little amount of time." "He'll….be missed. Come on, let's go." It began to rain, it almost seemed that the sky itself was crying for the loss of the master sword man and the loyal vampire. Lightning danced across the sky before it decided to disappear.

Finn sat with the crying Fionna on the newly designed bedroom. She couldn't care less about her new bedroom, she just wanted Rattleballs back.

"I'm sure he's in a better places." "I guess…." Finn stood going to take a look out position but Fionna held him back with sadness in her eyes. "Finn, can you….like stay here with me?" Finn hesitated but quickly recognized he wanted this too.

Finn quickly slid under the sheets on one of the bed and suddenly felt Fionna curl up on top of her chest. He was almost dumbfounded.

"Night Finn." "Night."

**Awww what? I kill Rattleballs! And Antonio but he wasn't there long. See ya!**


	12. A castle needs subjects

**Hello people of Ooo! Oh yeah….this is earth…..moving on…..So let's recap! Finn and the gang tried to assassinate Earl which failed horribly! Ending up with 5 EBG dead, Foster critically wounded, Rattleballs and Antonio dead and pretty much everyone else hurt! So! What do I have in store for this chapter? Let's find out. Presenting!**

**Chapter 12: A castle needs subjects**

"What's his condition?" "I don't know Finn. He's seems stable, his vitals are okay but he lost a lot of lemon juice and isn't producing any more. I don't understand why. We have to keep pumping candy blood into him, it's not his type so we don't know what will happen."

Doctor Princess checked his temperature for the 100th time now. She still didn't understand what was wrong with Foster and the candy blood she pumped into him showed no side effects but this has never been done before. It certainly cannot be good.

Think of it this way. Try to mix a positive crowd of people with a negative crowd of people. They would simply leave each other alone and separate again. Then why was the candy blood not fighting with the sour blood? This Doctor Princess couldn't understand.

"So, what do we do now?" "We wait Finn. We wait and hope for the best." Finn nodded and walked out of the medical tent. You may think for a newly made Kingdom it would be quite empty but it was filled with hurt people. They came from the Ice Kingdom seeing that Finn was sort of the one who ruled there now.

Finn walked back to the tree fort that was redesigned. Before you got to the base of the tree you would have to walk through the pentagon shaped offices filled with EBG doing their secretive duties. Finn walked through the first layer then the second and the third getting to the tree fort.

Simon, Betty and Marceline sat on the couch discussing something Finn just walked into. "What we talking about?" Finn said including himself in the conversation. "Marcy." Simon said. "My intelligence agents think they found something of interest."

Finn heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what the intelligence could hold. "We have reasons to believe there's a large town even further than the badlands, even further than the library actually, that may be home to a settlement of humans." Finn didn't know what to say but the thought seemed too farfetched.

"Impossible. You sure it isn't Susan Strong's tribe of huumans?" "Pretty sure, Susan was nowhere in sight. Besides. These humans looked much different from the humans Susan protects. They're much like you." "Then let's check it out!" Marceline had more evidence to provide.

She pulled a picture out of a folder that said confidential in big bold capital letters. It was a picture of tents and people coming out of the tents. At least 10 strong right in that small picture. This filled Finn heart with hope, he turned around and ran to find Fionna not even asking if Marceline needed that picture.

Fionna stood around, away from all of the noise. She liked the quiet at times. Reminded her of meditation with Rattleballs. She could hear footsteps behind her and turned to only find Finn on top of her wrestling with her lips.

The girl did not complain, only fought back with her lips. They held each other in the shade of the tree and finally let go of each other. "There's more of us!" Finn screamed silently gasping for breath. "Ummm….don't we have to go all the way for there to be more of us?" "No, no! There's more humans! Marceline's spies found more of us! A whole village! A town!"

Fionna got up and picked Finn up as well and ran to the tree fort to get Marceline's information. "So why are we still here?! We gotta go get them!" "Now, now we can't be too hasty. As a human Finn, we all should know that we humans aren't the easiest to….co-exist with." "True, we'll have to approach them slowly." Finn said.

"When should we progress in our diplomatic mission Finn?" "Now seems better than never. Simon, Fionna and I will do the talking. Marceline, you and a few vamps could come for security." "Like we could do anything else."

Finn and his group got in a truck and was about to drive out the door when Jake stretched in front. "Dude you are so not going on a diplo whatever without me!" "Hope in dude, thought you were helping lady with the kids." "I was, I need a break from being a father. Time to shoot some people!" Jake giddily jumped in the back and held onto the machine gun.

"This'll be a pretty long ride. We got supplies?" One of the vamps, called Derek asked. "Yeah, enough for a few days. Let's ride guys."

Finn stepped on the gas and drove towards the badlands. The village was supposedly Northwest from the badlands. A part of Ooo no one really looks at since it's so far from the rest of the world.

Finn arrived about halfway to the badlands and began to grow tired. A tap on the shoulder from the other vampire, Luke, offered to drive. With night fallen not much was happening in the truck.

But back at camp Foster eyes broke open startling Doctor Princess. "Where's Finn?!" "What?" "Finn! Where is he?!" "H-he went on a mission!" "No!" "What? Why? What's with you?" "Ugh! My head, I had a cloak dream! The comic owl…he was there. Finn is in deep trouble. My brother….he's…"

Foster drifted off and fell unconscious again. "Oh God. Finn…."

It was sunrise when Finn and his team came to the badlands. Not like they could tell. The badlands is famous for not having sunshine. They drove through town getting dirty looks from everyone who had eyes to see.

"Man….this place gives me the creeps." Mark said. "I wonder if this place could get any more depressing." Marceline said. The badlands really earned its name. I think I could speed up here." Speed up, driving out of the city finally seeing sunlight.

"When are we getting to the village?" "At this kind of speed. About an hour." Simon looked back to see two trucks following them. "Hey Finn….you might wanna speed up." Finn looked through his rear view mirror and saw the two trucks.

They were in bad shape. Seemed they were going the fastest speed at the moment so Finn thought he could easily out run them. But then a gunner appeared cocking his large machine on the back of the truck.

"Finn, I think you MIGHT wanna SPEED UP!" Finn slammed on the gas and made a turn to the right to avoid the bullets. The trucks kept up. They were in bad shape but were pretty fast.

"You have to be kidding me!" Simon said underestimating the trucks. He elbowed the back windshield and fired his pistol aiming for the driver. The truck swerved but was unharmed.

The other truck drove faster and rammed Finn from behind. They then gained speed and came to the Finn's side of the car to ram him again. Finn broke his glass and fired his pistol at the engine. "Back off before I start aiming for heads!"

Almost as if the driver actually consider this. "Hey Jake! You wanna play with the gun?" "Ha! Do I?!" Jake stretched to the top of the modified SUV to grab the machine gun and aimed.

"Say hello to my not so little friend!" The driver swerved and Jake fired following the truck where ever it tired to escape off too. Soon the driver was hit in the shoulder then a fatal shot to the chest. His head slammed to the wheel and it came to a hasty stop.

"Come on Jake! One last one!" "Dude! You polished the car but you didn't refill the gun?! What the heck dude you need to set your priorities better!" "I didn't know this was going to happen!"

Finn drove faster but the truck with it fully loaded gun kept firing at the SUV. Eventually it began to catch on fire. "We got to ditch!" Marceline said. Finn nodded and everyone ditched the SUV. It drove on its own until it blew up a small distance away.

Finn laid on his back until he was interrupted by the sound of gun still firing at him. He barrel rolled and used his charge to get close to the truck. He was already in the driver's face startling him. "If you guys wanna live keep still and tell your friend to calm it down."

The gunner jumped down and held Finn from behind. "Seems you's the one who's not gonna live. Oh yeah! Earl sent his regards!" He gave his evil laugh, just enough time for Fionna to charge and stab the driver. The gunner, startled, dropped Finn and tried to run away. Fionna only charged again to catch up to the already slow runner.

She held him from behind and held her sword to his throat. "So, you feel lucky punk?" The man simply cried not feeling like the confident soldier back there.

"Alright, who's your boss?" Fionna slipped the sword closer to his neck. "I-he's Ash! His name is Ash!" "Ash? The vampire?! Why did he send you to kill us?" "He didn't send us to kill you! We just wanted to shoot at something! He sent us to go kill a village of humans! He told us to burn it to the ground!" "And why would Ash do that?"

Fionna grew impatient as her sword came closer and closer to his neck. By now, he could fell the edge of the blade. "Please….I already said too much! I have a wife! And kids! Ash would have me killed!" "Well unless you tell us what you and your boss were up to your kids are going to be attending your funeral. Now, TALK!"

His whimpers became louder. Fionna knew she couldn't stomach killing the green man. "I think my blade is slipping." "Okay! Okay! Earl told the boss to wipe out the village! I don't know why! I don't know how! I'm just the damn gunner trying to feed his family! Please don't kill me!"

Fionna kneed the soldier in his back and he wiped away his tears. Fionna threw a bag of gold coins to the gunner. "Go, get your family out of the badlands. But I warn you, if I ever see your faces again on the other said of the law, I won't hesitate on killing you."

The man got on his knees and bowed to Fionna and walked away with the bag in his hand. As they turned around the man looked back and whispered. "Thank you…."

"How are we getting to that village now?" Simon asked. "Jake?" Jake quickly formed a truck. "I wish I had a dog like that." Simon said astonished. They piled inside of Jake and they were back on the trail as Jake made noises with his mouth.

"What you got from him?" "Not much Mark, Earl paid off Ash to send his goons to destroy the village. I wonder why Earl didn't do it himself than paying a bunch of goons, especially Ash." "Don't worry Fionna, Ash has always been a jerk." Marceline said.

After another short rest Jake woke them up. He saw something in the distance, he couldn't explain what. "The village! The village! Fionna look, it's the village of humans!" They sprung up and watched as they began to see movement.

Humans. No tricks. They were there. They weren't like Susan's tribe. They weren't like the people of Ooo. They were humans!

Of all color! All races! All religions! Humans! They were real! They are real! And just a few feet away! Nothing can go wrong now. Earl can't do anything to touch these people.

Or could he.

"You failed me." "Yes but I can f-" "Enough of this! I was the fool to hire the finest dirt the badlands has produced. Deal with this," Earl came closer to the screen causing Ash to stumble back. "Or I'll deal with you." The hologram faded away only adding to the dark, dreary and frightening scene.

Ash turned around annoyed and afraid glared at his eavesdropping troops. "What are you fools looking at?!" They ran away in different directions as Ash came to his barracks. Which was pretty much just a worn out garage.

"Alright you idiots! This time destroy that village, your hear me?!" The wannabe soldiers jumped into their various trucks and drove out the door. At least 30 of them. But the man Fionna held didn't go hearing of the plan himself he got in a truck and drove.

Jake stopped right in front of the village. It was quite large, this was no village. It was more of a small town or a community. A few villagers came towards Finn and the others. Finn and Fionna kept themselves calm. They didn't know if thee humans were hostile or not.

"Who are you? And why have you interrupted the peacefulness of our community?" A man said, he was about in his 20. "My name is Finn the human and these-" "A human?! It cannot be! We thought- we thought we were the only ones! Tell me, where are the rest of you?"

Finn found it hard to accept he had no other humans with him accept the friends he had behind him. "Unfortunately, it is only I, my girlfriend Fionna and the only other humans I know, Betty and Simon." The man and the four other men gave disappointed sighs with their heads bowed.

"Oh…that's too bad. But let us not threat! We have actual humans here! Come! Let us throw a feast in your honor!" A cheer came from the crowd behind them and they ran in different directions to prepare.

"Feast? A feast for us?" "Well you are King Finn." Simon said patting him on his back. "King Finn?!" They man said. "Your name is Finn?


End file.
